Never Say Never
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: Data finds love from a young woman from Geordi's past. Summary's not great but the story's better. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

The ship was orbiting Earth, on the day the story starts. Data was making his way to Ten Forward, where his good friend Geordi La Forge

was waiting to meet him. His friend was pacing when he meet up with him.

"It's been years...what if she doesn't remember me...?" He was muttering. Data tilted his head slightly. He had never seen Geordi act this

nervous.

"Geordi? Are you alright?" The other man jumped as he heard the android's voice.

"Hey Data. Yeah, I'm fine, just, nervous, is all."

"May I ask why?" Data asked, gesturing to the table in front of them. They both took a seat.

"We're getting a few passengers, you know that, right?" Geordi stared at Data, almost imploring him to understand.

"Yes. Three ambassadors on their way to a convention. I am well aware-" He stopped, noticing Geordi's frustrated grimace.

"There's someone else. A...friend of mine..." He glanced down at the table, swallowing. Data frowned.

"Should you be nervous...?"

"Data...She was, and still a very special friend of mine. I don't really know how to explain it. She was like my baby sister, is the best way to put

it. I'm not sure if she'll even remember me." This confused Data.

"Geordi, do you harbor feelings for this girl? Romantic feelings, perhaps?" He asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy. Geordi visibly winced.

"Gosh, no! I never thought of her like that. She had it rough, though. And I'm afraid she'll resent me for being able to help her." Data knew

better than to ask what he meant; this girl's past was none of his business.

"But, man...if she's anything like she used to be...I'll be worried."

"How old is she?" Data asked. Geordi thought for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure she'd be twenty, or twenty one. Maybe a year or two older. But, Data, she's...unique. I don't know how to describe her.

She...Never lets anything stand in her way. I'm not surprised she made it through Starfleet with flying colors." He chuckled to himself.

"I do not think you should worry about her reaction, until she beams onto the ship." Data offered. Geordi stared for a moment, then looked up

at Data. The android raised an eyebrow, not liking the look he was getting.

"Would you come with me?" Geordi asked. Data smiled,

"If my presence will ease your anxiety, I would be happy to."

So, later that day, after meeting with the captain, he, Geordi and Data headed for the Transporter room. Geordi wrung his hands nervously as

they stood in front of the Transporter pad. Data smiled at him, giving his shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Do not worry, Geordi. I am certain you are nervous over nothing." He said. Geordi took a deep breath and nodded. A moment later, three

figures appeared on the pad. A short, thin girl, with medium colored, hair, cut in a pixie style. She appeared rather mousy, and had an

overly cheerful look on her face. The boy standing next to her, on her left side, was tall, blonde haired, and thin as a rail.

The one in the back, however, nearly took Data's breath away, and that was saying something since he didn't breathe. She wasn't very tall,

probably a head and a half shorter than Data.

Her long, dirty brown hair was pinned back into a bun, leaving her neck exposed. Data had never seen a human with such unique colored

eyes. From afar they looked blue, but an intriguing shade. He stared at her for a second, then averted his gaze. The three young students

stepped down, and the Captain greeted them.

"Welcome to the Enterprise. I am Captain Jean Luc Picard, and this is Lt. La Forge, and Lt. Commander Data." He nodded toward the other

two.

"Hello. My name's Casey, This is Ron, and Samantha." The short girl said. She had a low voice, and walked with a spring in her step as she and

Ron followed the Captain and Data out. Geordi smiled at Sam, as the lagged behind.

"Hi." Geordi said, unsure of her reaction as she stared at him. She smiled shyly back, and said,

"Hi, Geordi. It's been too long. How have you been?" She said, stepping next to him. Geordi shook his head, sighing.

"Well, I've been living. Been wondering how you were, though."

"I'm okay." She reassured him.

"Is your mom...? I mean, is she-"

"She's fine. Starfleet offered her a place on Vulcan where she'd be well taken care of. She loves it there. Been trying to get me to move there,

but I don't do well in the heat."

Geordi laughed. He tapped his comm badge,

"Hey, Data, would you mind meeting me in Ten Forward? I want you to meet someone."

"Of course, on my way. Data's voice spoke from the badge." Geordi smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" He asked Sam. She smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that. Are we meeting your friend?"

"Yeah, my best friend. Well, second best friend. I think you'll like him, he's a great guy. Thought we could all have lunch and catch up."

"That sounds nice."

They made their way to Ten Forward, where Data was waiting patiently. The android felt a strange sensation in his stomach, which he couldn't

inentify. It wasn't unpleasant, so he didn't worry about it too much.

"Hey, Data. This is my good friend, Samantha. Sami, this is Data." Geordi introduced them.

"Hello, Commander." Sam smiled shyly. Data nodded.

"Please, call me Data. Any friend of Geordi's is a friend of mine, I hope." Sam smiled widely,

"Aw, you're so sweet! I'd be honored to have you as a friend." Data felt the twittering feeling intensify pleasantly.

"Come, on , let's sit and order lunch." they found a table and sat, waiting while Guinan made her way to them.

"Well, hello there, new face." She smiled at them.

"This is my friend Samantha. Sam, this is Guinan."

"hello," Sam smilled.

"So what would you three like to order?"

"I believe I will take an orange shake, and a hot dog." Geordi said. Sam smiled and thought for a minute before answering,

"Can I get a peach milk shake?" Guinan nodded, smiling.

"I'll take that."

"I believe I will have the same. I have never tried that particular flavor." Data said. Guinan smiled and left.

"Peaches? You're still obsessed with those damn fruits?" Geordi grinned. Sam felt her face redden slightly. Data tilted his head, frowning

curiously.

"Her favorite food, it's peaches. She eats anything sweet, like ice cream, and it has to be peach flavored." Geordi answered. Data smiled.

When Guinan came back, she smiled brightly at Sam.

"You know, I've never made this before, so I'm curious to how you two will like it. Mind if I join you?" She asked, putting her own drink, another

peach shake, down. They all nodded,

"Sure,"

She sat down and watched eagerly as the younger woman took a sip of the shake. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Perfect." Was all she said. Geordi snorted into his own drink, laughing. Data sipped his curiously. It indeed tasted like peaches. He found he

liked the taste.

"It is delicious." He said. Guinan smiled.

"That means a lot, coming from you, you're so hard to please!" She joked. Data smiled slightly.

Sam couldn't help but stare at the android. She'd heard a lot about him, sure. But her nature was never to judge, or believe what she heard

about people. And she was glad. He was nothing like what she'd been told about him. When he smiled, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"So, tell me, how long after you graduated form high school did you have to wait to join Starfleet?" Guinan asked, curious about the new

crew member. Sam wiped her lips and said,

"Not long, actually. A scout from one of their national programs was at the school one day, and he saw my name on the top of a National

Honors List. He was impressed with my record, and asked to meet me. At first I refused. I was needed at home. But, after a while I changed

my mind."

"Starfleet's lucky to have you. From what Geordi's told me, you're one special young lady." Guinan smiled at them. Data couldn't help but feel

slightly left out. But he reminded himself that she counted him as one of her friends.

"I'm happy to be here. Especially to have these two sweethearts as friends. Oh, and of course, you, too, Miss...?"

"Oh, please, call me Guinan. And I'd love to call you a friend." The bartender smiled.

"Well, duty calls. I gotta get back to the bar, but it was really nice meeting you. Come by anytime you like," Guinan excused herself. Sam

beamed.

"This place is unbelievable! I've never felt this safe anywhere," Sam looked around, taking in her surroundings. Geordi chuckled.

"You'll love it even more when we head out into space." he said. Data nodded in agreement.

"What field have you selected?" he asked her.

"Medical. I kind of got a lot of practice at it, so nothing scares me anymore in that field,"

Geordi bit back a chuckle. Sam smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Am I missing something?" Data asked, unable to resist a smile at her cute expression.

"She's chicken!" Geordi teased. Data frowned. His friend explained,

"She's afraid of heights, puppets-ok, I'm gonna shut up now. But she has a lot of irrational fears. By the way, you will have your own

quarters, so you will have to sleep alone, on your first night." He chuckled as her face reddened.

"I'll be fine, thank you. I have a cat now-"

"Oh you got over your fear of cats?" Geordi asked playfully. Sam poked him.

"Har har har, smartass. I've never been afraid of cats, you know that. Don't listen to that, Data. I don't like dogs, but I love cats." She said

over Geordi's laughter.

"Probably the only animal you're not afraid of!" He joked. This time Data shook his head, chuckling. He was secretly pleased that these two

seemed to be picking up their friendship from where it left off, but were acting as siblings would.

"Remember when that dog followed you home? You called me from the library crying and made me walk with you the rest of the way home.

"Hey, it was off its leash!"

"It is not uncommon for people to be afraid of large dogs." Data said, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Geordi laughed harder. he took hold

of Sam's chin, and made her face Data. Then he pointed to her upper lip, on the outer edge of the left side.

"See that scar? She was bit by a toy poodle when she was three." Data frowned, noticing the small white line.

"Is that why you are afraid of dogs?"

"Yeah," She batted Geordi's hand away playfully.

"My uncle's. I didn't get medical attention right away, which is why it scarred. I don't trust any dog, no matter the size."

"Like I said, chicken." Geordi mutterd. Data tilted his head slightly. He understood what humans meant when they called someone a chicken,

but he did not think her fear of dogs was irrational. He thought she had every reason to be afraid of dogs, given what had happened.

The three walked around, giving Sam a tour of the ship, and Geordi teasing her. Near the end of the tour, it was almost time for Data to

resume the night shift, while Geordi and Sam retired to their respective quarters.

"I tried getting you a room near me, but the only one that is available is further up the ship, closer to Data. He's agreed to walk you there, to

make it easier. But I hope I can see you tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll go to the Ten Forward for lunch, we can meet up then."

Geordi hugged his friend and left, wishing her a good night. Sam smiled at Data, feeling slightly nervous.

"I can't believe how lucky I got! My mom swore up and down I'd never get this ship, but, wow..." She said. Data nodded.

"Indeed, this ship is often referred to as the best in Starfleet by quite a few people." He said. Data couldn't help but notice that she seemed to

speak with a lisp. He knew better than to ask why, but perhaps Geordi had forgotten to mention it.

"I've heard. For a while, I wasn't sure I'd even be assigned to a ship this early. but I'm glad I was." Sam smiled. Her hand automatically went

to the pendant around her neck. Data slowed his pace, gazing at it curiously.

"May I ask, what is that around your neck?" Sam glanced down, and back up at him,

"Oh, it's an urn. It has...ashes in it...this is going to sound weird, but, see, I had a cat, his name was Baby, for fourteen years. He passed

away about four years ago, and I kept his ashes, a little bit in here." She waited for his reaction.

"That is very sweet. I do not think it is weird at all. If something were to happen to Spot, my own cat, I believe I would be quite devastated as

well, and I have only had him for nine years, five months, six days and- well, a long time."

"You have a cat?" Sam's face lit up, and Data couldn't help but smile.

"I do. Would you like to meet her? We could stop at my quarters for a visit, if you like."

"Oh, I'd love to, sir! I absolutely love animals, especially cats." Sam said, beaming. When they got to his quarters, Data warned,

"I must warn you before I let you meet her; She does not like humans very much. Do not be offended if she does not like you." Sam just

nodded, still the doors opened, Data called out,

"Spot?"

A lovely yellow and white cat came prancing out from under the couch. Sam crouched down on her haunches, and held out her hand.

"She's beautiful, Data! Hello, Spot, how are you?" The cat tiptoed to her, sniffing her outstreched hand. She stared up at the stranger for a

moment, looked at Data, and back, and rubbed against her hand. Sam giggled and stroked her head.

"You're a sweet girl, aren't you?" She said softly. Data smiled, relieved, and somewhat hopeful about the fact that his cat liked this young

woman. Sam smiled down at her as she stood back up.

"I'm glad they allow cats on the ship; I hate being alone." she said as Data walked her to her quarters.

"I must admit, before installing my emotion chip, I did not notice it, but now that I have it, I too feel lonesome at times when I'm in my

quarters." Data offered.

"Well, Data, since I'm right down the hall, anytime you feel lonely, just come by, or let me know and I'll come see you." Sam said. If it had been

anyone else, she'd not have said that, but she'd been told a lot about Data, and she knew he would never do anything inappropriate.

"I would appreciate that greatly. And the same for you, too." They'd reached her quarters.

"Well, I better turn in. I've been up since three this morning." She sighed. Data nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Samantha. I look forward to working with you."

"I look forward to working with you, too." Sam smiled. Data reached out his hand, intending to shake hers, but was surprised when Sam

shook her head.

"We're friends, right? Come here, and give me a hug!" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Data hugged her back, slightly

taken aback.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled at him and went into her quarters.

* * *

Data was due in Engineering the next day, to help Geordi work on the new engine core, so he decided to leave early. He was tempted to

stop by Samantha's quarters, but decided against it. Remembering what Geordi had said about her having a hard time sleeping in new places,

he wanted to give her more time to sleep.

But when he walked into engineering, he received a surprise. Samantha was sitting next to the computer unit, a wire attached to her ear,

hooked up to the computer! For a moment he was confused. until she looked up, and smiled.

No, she is not an android! But what is she doing? He thought. His question was soon answered.

"I forgot to mention one thing to you about her," Geordi said, from behind her. He gently turned her head, to show Data the implant in her left

ear.

"I'm deaf." She shrugged.

"Zilla, tell me if you hear that buzzing sound again." Geordi said. Sam nodded.

"Zilla?"Data asked. Sam giggled.

"It's a pet name Geordi has for me. See, my cousins used to call me Samagodzilla, because out of all of us kids, I was the tallest. It used to

bug me, but Geordi shortened it to Zilla as a joke, and...I guess it stuck." She smiled up at Geordi. Data couldn't help but smile slightly. Sam

watched him nervously, but Geordi seemed unfazed.

"I hope this..isn't going to make you uncomfortable." Sam pointed to her ear. Data shook his head, and took her hand in his gently.

"I am perfectly comfortable with your lack of hearing. It will not make me weary at all to be around you." Sam smiled and kissed his hand

happily.

That day they worked together to repair her hearing aid implant, and Data got to know the young woman a little better.

"She's not actually deaf, but without these, she can't hear very well. She's 'Legally Deaf'."

"Yeah, well, I can still kick your-"

"Hey, hey, we're on duty." Geordi couldn't help but smile.

"How long have you had these implants?" He asked as he sat across from her.

"I was required to get them before I was accepted into Starfleet academy. It was the only thing stopping them from letting me in. They let me

slip through the cracks, in a way."

"Slip through the cracks?" Data was confused.

"They wanted to let her in, because she was top of her class in school, and they really wanted her in. She refused though." Geordi flipped her

hair over her shoulder. Data was surprised to see that it was really really long.

"You need to stop letting your hair get so damn long..."Geordi muttered.

"I find it attractive," Data offered. He felt slightly nervous, worried he had crossed a line. But Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Data! It's the only part of me I'm proud of. Plus, it's not long enough to cut, ya meatball. I still have to wait a few more months, till

we get to the nearest starbase." She said the last part to Geordi.

"There is a barber shop on the ship," Data offered, tempted to reach out and touch her long hair.

"It's not that, but, see when it gets to a certain length, I have it cut, and I donate it to a foundation on Earth that makes wigs for cancer

patients. Geordi's face seemed to darken.

"We had a friend, around Sam's age, pass away from leiukemia when she was about thirteen. Crushed her real bad." he said.

"I promised her I'd grow my hair out, cut it, and donate it, sort of in her honor." Sam said. Data smiled slightly.

"That is a very thoughtful and kind thing to do. I think she'd be happy that you do that."

"Okay, you're all set. Now put that hair back up, the Captain will have my head if he catches you with it down." Geordi handed her a brush.

Sam stuck her tongue out and winked at Data as she got up. Data watched as she brushed her hair back, pulling it into a neat bun. It was

past her rear end, almost down to her knees.

"You should see it when she curls it. Takes your breath away, she looks gorgeous." Geordi muttered to Data. Data just nodded.

"Is it supposed to be sore?" Sam winced as she touched her ear.

"Yeah, it'll be okay after a while. Give it a few hours, and stop touching it!" Geordi called. Sam turned around to face them.

"Well, I need to head back up to Sickbay, but are we still meeting for lunch?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Data and I'll meet up with you in Sickbay."

"If you wait one moment, I shall walk you to Sickbay as I am due on the bridge." Data offered. Sam smiled, secretly glad.

"Sure," She said. Data handed Geordi his PADD, letting him upload his reports into the computer, and then they headed for the turbolift. It was

quite for a minute, but Data spoke.

"May I ask why you did not wish to join Starfleet?" He asked, slightly confused.

"What? Oh! Well, I did, but I didn't want to be treated like a baby because of my disability. I hate that. Don't get me wrong, I may be legally

deaf, but I'm not stupid; I know when someone's pitying me, or treating me different." She explained. Data nodded.

"I believe you have every right to feel that way. I have often found that some humans only favor my presence when I did not have emotions.

They thought of me as a 'walking, talking encyclopedia' so to speak." Sam tutted. She reached up and gave him a hug.

"Well, I don't see you that way, Data. I think you're a wonderful gentleman. With or without your emotion chip, I'd still want to be your friend."

She smiled up at him. Data couldn't help but smile back, once again, causing Sam's heart to skip a beat.

That afternoon, the three friends met up with Commander Riker, Worf, Deanna Troi (who kept looking between Sam and Data with a knowing

smirk) and Dr. Crusher.

"Don't let those frail arms fool you. This chick is strong as an ox." Dr. Crusher playfully poked the young girl in the side. Data raised his

eyebrows. He calculated that she was around five feet, six inches tall, and about 105 pounds.

"She had to do a lot of heavy lifting growing up, so that's probably why." Geordi told them.

"You must have been quite a heart breaker." Riker flirted. Data felt a slight hint of what? Jealousy, protectiveness? and glanced at Sam, who

was blushing, glaring at geordi.

"Yeah, not with me around. I didn't let anyone so much as look at her cross eyed. Look at her, she's got that innocent look!"

Data looked at her again, and it dawned on him that his friend was right. Whenever he saw her, he felt a strong urge to protect her, despite

what he'd already heard about her being able to take care of herself. Everyone chuckled except Sam and Data.

"Or maybe the right person just never came around," Deanna offered kindly. She swore she saw the young woman's eyes flick in Data's

direction.

"Exactly!" Sam teased her friend. Geordi chuckled.

"Remember Carlos?" He smirked. Sam cracked up and snorted.

"Yeah, that was funny. He wouldn't even look at me after you were finished with him." Data found himself almost unable to think when he

heard her laugh. It was like music to his ears.

Geordi cackled.

"Wait, what happened?" Riker asked, now nervous. Geordi smirked

"This guy, a football player, tried asking her to be his girlfriend, and wouldn't take no for an answer. He asked her to homecoming dance, and

she said yes..." He looked at Sam for a reply,

"I felt sorry for him, because he was afraid of Geordi. I said yes because I thought he'd be too afraid to try anything on me. By the way, we're

friends now." She added.

"Really?" Geordi raised his eyebrow.

"Not like that. He's grown up, since high school. He joined Starfleet, and he helped me out a lot while I was there. I never dated while I was at

Starfleet, but I still had guy friends. He was the only person I trusted."

"What happened?" Data asked, now curious, and hoping nothing 'happened' between them.

"He had to drop out. His father gor sick, and passed away, so he had to move back home to help his mom. I still write to him once in a while. " 


	2. Chapter 2

_He rang the chime to her quarters, and was rewarded with her voice calling out, "Come in," The doors opened, and Data walked in. the lights were _

_dimmed, and candles were burning around the room. Data went straight for the woman brushing her long, dirty blonde hair in front of the mirror. She _

_turned and smiled, but the smile turned to a frown as she took in Data's expression._

_"What's wrong, Data?" She asked. Data wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him, gently. _

_"You...I want you..." He was surprised to find that he was unable to form a complete sentence. Sam's breath caught in her throat as he pressed his _

_lips to hers. She didn't resist! Her fingers threaded themselves into his hair as his tongue slid against hers. When they broke apart, he gazed at her _

_for a moment, and said, _

_"I have been waiting too long for this. I love you..."_

"Data!"

The android opened his eyes and sat bolt upright.

"Yes, Captain?" He called through to his comm badge. He frowned when he noticed he now had an erection.

"You're needed in Sickbay." the captain said.

"On my way." Data got out of bed, and went to the replicator.

"What is the problem, Doctor?" He asked as he stood waiting for instructions five minutes later.

"We can't get these tricorders to work, could you try and see if you can't do it?" the object of is previous dreams stepped out from the office,

holding a tricorder. Her hair was pinned back in a neat bun, as usual, with a small curl next to her face. She smiled kindly when she saw Data.

Data swallowed, and Averted his gaze.

"I believe I can repair them." He said.

"Thank you, sir. This one's been causing the most problems. See here-" She leaned close to him, pointing to the controls on the device. Data

couldn't help but notice the scent of her hair. Strawberry and vanilla. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them.

"I will bring them to engineering. How many are malfunctioning?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"Just this one, and four others. I can bring them if you like." She offered. Data decided it would be wise to distance himself from her.

It was clear to him, he realized as he made his way to Engineering, what his feelings for the young student were. He wondered if it was safe

to tell Geordi, knowing he and Sam were lifelong friends.

"It looks like something got jammed into the charge cord. Maybe someone's being too rough with them. We can fix it though. Not a problem."

Geordi told Dr. Crusher over his comm badge an hour later. Data sat hooked up to the ship's computer, undergoing his routine ''checkup''

"Sam says she's not really liking her colleagues. Apparently the guy, Ron, has been hitting on her. She told me, thinking I'd get angry and thump

him. But I told her she's an adult now, I'm not getting involved with her love life."

This seemed to catch Data's attention.

"Does she wish to have a romantic relationship?" He asked innocently. Geordi shook his head.

"I'm not sure. She's always been...afraid of men. huh, you can blame her mom for that. " He looked down at the computer.

"She is not afraid of you, or me, I hope."Data noted.

"She's not afraid of us, because, well, she's known me for pretty much her whole life, and you, because you're my friend." Geordi completely

missed the look of hope on Data's face.

"Geordi..."He decided to come clean. Geordi looked up at his friend.

"What's wrong, Data, you look like you've got something on your mind."

"There is something I must tell you, but I am not certain how to." Data shifted uncomfortably. Geordi frowned and sat casually against the

computer.

"I believe I have developed...feelings for someone." This caught Geordi's attention.

"What kind of feelings?" For a moment, he thought Data was afraid of the link connecting him to the computer.

"I believe...I am experiencing...my first crush." Geordi's face cracked into a huge grin.

"Are you serious? Well, tell me, what do you feel, who do you have a crush on?" He sat next to Data. Data felt even more nervous. He looked

down.

"I am afraid to tell you. I do not know how you will react." Data stated. Geordi sighed,

"Aw, come on, Data, i'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." He patted his friend's shoulder. Data hesitated for a moment, and decided

to jump.

"Your friend, Samantha." Data said simply, waiting now anxious. Geordi's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Are you angry with me?" Data asked, unsure of his reaction. Geordi laughed.

"No, no, no. I'm not mad. Surprised...very much. But not in a bad way."

Data made a face.

"That is the farthest thing from my mind. But...What should I do?" he asked. Geordi sighed.

"Data, I can't speak for her, but it's up to you. But can you tell me, what is it about her that you like."

"I cannot decide. I enjoy spending time with her. I find her to be..intriguing, funny, sweet, and...quite attractive."

Geordi chuckled.

"Yeah, that's one thing I think everyone could agree with you on. I can't count the number of boys I had to scare off from trying to get into her

pants."

"But how would you feel about my newly developed feelings?"

"Data...like I said, I don't know how she feels, but I couldn't think of anyone better for her, to be honest."

Data couldn't help but smile.

The next afternoon, Samantha made her way to Ten Forward, after finishing an hour of study in the ship's lecture hall for students.

"This sucks, I lost my PADD, and I'm due in study in a half hour." Casey sighed as they met at the bar.

"Mmm, it's in my room." Sam swallowed the bite of peach ice cream she was eating. "You left it in there last night."

Casey tutted.

I thought I told you to stop leaving that thing lying around? You know I'm clumsy, I could step on it, and break my neck." Sam scolded her.

After lunch, Sam went to Sickbay, and was surprised to run into Data and Geordi on the way.

"Hey! How's it going?" Geordi asked his friend. Sam smiled, happy to see them.

"Usual. You?" She asked. Geordi smiled and said,

"Good, good. "

* * *

"Aw, come on! You gave up too easy! Sit your butt back down, you owe me." Geordi scolded his young friend playfully. Sam sighed and sat

back down across from him at the table, joining him for another round of checkers.

"Great! I'm gonna get ya this time, haha." Geordi muttered.

They started the game, and after a few moves on both players, Geordi decided to talk.

"Hey, that guy Ron, is he still giving you a hard time?" he asked. Sam moved her peice.

"No, I talked to him, and told him I wasn't interested. Now Casey's threatening to whup him if he tries aanything again." She answered.

"You know, just because you had a hard time with boys when you were a teenager, doesn't mean you'll have the same luck as an adult." he

opened the book faster than she could see it coming. Sam sighed.

"I know. I don't really like-"

"You're such a liar. And a bad one, too..." Geordi cut her off.

"Huh?" She stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"I see the way you look at Data. The way your heart skips a beat wheneve he smiles, or laughs. Come on, admit it, you like him. I may have

been born blind, but I'm not stupid."

Sam's face turned red, to the roots of her hair. Geordi chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell him. I just don't understand why you don't ask him out."

"I guess I'm worried he'll say no. And besides, I'm too-"

"Don't you dare say you're too young for him, you're over age. And besides, it's not like you're fourteen. Then I'd be beatin' his ass."

Sam giggled. She thought back to when she'd tried dating, one time. It started out ok, but then, after a year, he'd dumped her. She

shuddered remembering the depression she went through. But having Geordi made it easier to handle. She didn't want to depend on him for

the rest of her life; he had a life too. But she couldn't help but feel safe with him there.

Sam made her next move.

"So what are you going to do?" Geordi was asking for Data's sake as well as his. Sam looked up.

"And what would you do if Data and I started dating."

"Nothing. Listen, I know Data better than anyone on this ship. Outside of all the technical stuff, too. And I can tell you, that you will not be hurt

by him. This time, I'm going to tell you, do what you feel is right."

"Well, for now, I'd rather just be friends, until I know how he feels, I guess."

"That's cool."

* * *

Later in Engineering, Data and Sam worked on the computer quietly while Worf and Geordi sat on the other end. Geordi couldn't help but

glance at the two every once in a while. After about three hours, Data straightened up.

"Everything is functioning normally."

"Good, but we're still having a hard time figuring out why these engine casings are unbalanced. Take a look at this, Data." Both Sam and Data

looked at the charts.

"Oh, why don't you drain the port casing a little?"

"What...?" Worf looked confused,

"Well, it's like one of those old fashioned scales, where you have to move the weight over to a certain place; it doesn't have to be in the

middle for the scale to be level. So if you drain the fluid in the port side, which appears to be heavier than Starboard, it may even it out," She

explained. Geordi smiled proudly at her, as did Data.

"That is a very creative idea, Samantha. Perhaps we should try that," He said, smiling at her.

When Geordi moved to the wall panel, Data looked at Sam,

"Where did you learn all of this? I thought you were in medical." he asked.

"I studied a little bit of other stuff to keep myself from getting bored." She shrugged modestly.

"Engineering was like a drug for me, I couldn't stay away from it. Other than reading, I was in the Engineering building." Data lit up at this.

"You enjoy reading? What is your favorite genre?" he asked.

"Oh, I love all kinds. My absolute favorite is the Harry Potter series. It's been my favorite since I was a little girl. That and Helen Keller, she is

my hero."

"Harry Potter..." Data's head tilted slightly, and his eyes began to rapidly twitch from side to side.

"He's reading the entire series right now," Geordi smirked at her as he came up next to her. Sam watched him in amazement.

"Ah. An eleven year old boy, discovers he is a wizard and that his parents were not killed in a, automobile accident as he was led to believe-"

"Data, you don't have to go any further, that's the right one." Geordi chuckled.

"It is an interesting story." Data said. Sam smiled, getting an idea.

"You know what? I think I have an idea. Can you meet me, in about three hours, by the holodeck?"

"We finish duty in an hour. Of course."

"Good! Oh, my gosh, you are going to love this!" She smiled brightly.

So, three hours later, Data met her as planned.

"Okay, this is kind of a surprise, so be warned. Computer, run program," She called. The cool female voice chirped, "Program complete, enter

when ready." The doors opened.

The lush green grass greeted them as they stepped into the holodeck. Data looked around, taking in the scene.

A large wooden cabin stood off in the distance, on the far right. Up, about a mile to the left, was a humongous castle. Data now understood

where she had created.

"It's Hogwarts! See? There's the school, Hagrid's hut, over there's the Whomping Willow, and off in that direction is the lake. Ooh, come here, I

want to show-" Just then, Data's comm badge chirped.

"Commander Data, you're needed on the bridge." The Captain's voice called. data glanced apologetically at Sam.

"On my way, sir." He called back.

"I apologize."

"It's ok, duty comes first. I guess I should hed to Sickbay, i'm probably needed there too."

So the two left. Data was disappointed to leave, he enjoyed spending time with Sam. But he decided to stop hiding...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold still, you'll only make it worse!" Geordi scolded Sam as she sat on the biobed nursing her left arm. Data stood on her right side, having

helped her onto the bed.

"It hurts!"

"Of course it's going to hurt, you meathead, you broke it in three places! Now sit still, or I'll make Data restrain you."

"Geordi, she is in distress. If I restrain her, it will only make her injury worse, as you just said."

Dr. Crusher came back in, holding a small towel and a tricorder

"Tell me how you did this?" She said as she st the towel down. Sam sighed.

"I was adjusting the levels of the plasma conduit, and..."

"She got shocked, which is why her hair's a mess, and sent flying across the room, landing on her arm. I don't know how she broke it from

that, but she did."

"Thank you, Geordi. Next time I ask her a question, let her answer it, please?" Dr. Crusher scolded. She hated resetting bones. She gingerly

took the injured arm in her hands, examining it. Sam hissed in pain and turned her head facing Data. He wanted to reach out and comfort her,

but the best he could do was put his hand gently on her right shoulder.

"Looks like three breaks. Okay, I'm going to have to rebreak these. This will only work on fresh breaks,and relax, okay?"

"What?!" Sam squeaked.

"It's alright. It will only hurt for a few seconds, and then you'll be fine, I promise. I have to do this three times."Dr. Crusher said in a motherly

tone. Sam swallowed hard, her heart racing.

She moved to fix the tricorder and Geordi took a step back,

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry but I cannot be around for this," He excused himself, steppingaway from the bed. Dr. Crusher gave him a look that

clearly said,

"You're such a chicken."

Data couldn't help but snicker.

"Hey, I'm squeemish, she knows that." he bit back. Data, Sam, and Dr. Crusher all said,

"Chicken."

Geordi apologized and said he'd wait outside sickbay, leaving her alone with Data and the doctor.

"I will be glad to stay, Samantha." Data smiled kindly at her. She nodded, smiling back

"Thank you, Data."

" Why don't you hold Mr. Data's hand? Data, give her that towel. It's for her to bite down on." Dat handed her the towle, which she promptly

stuffed into her mouth. This made Data frown, but he reached out and said,

"You may squeeze as hard as you wish; I cannot feel pain." Sam hesitantly took his hand, and closed her eyes tightly.

"Okay, relax your whole body. That's it. On the count of three now. One, two, three!"

SNAP!

Sam jerked her head to Data's side, her forehead against his arm. She choked back a sob as she squeezed Data's hand. Data understood

now why the doctor wanted her to bite the towel. He distinctly saw her jaw clench tightly as she turned her head. He held her right hand in his

and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You're doing good. Just two more. Ready? One, two, three!"

SNAP!

This time she jumped a little, and opened her tearfilled eyes. Data noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye, and her tears seemeed to be

angry ones. Her face was now bright red. She blinked hard, pulled the towel out of her mouth and took a deep breath. She wiped her eyes

and bit back on the towel.

"One, two, three!"

SNAP!

Once again, Sam turned her head against Data's arm, squeezing his hand.

"It is alright, it is over." He said kindly. Dr. Crusher gently ran the device over her arm again.

"Yep, all set. No pun intended. Now I just need to run this over your arm. Don't worry, it's not even going to touch you." Sam took the towel

out of her mouth, now clearly aggitated.

She took another device, which was a little bigger than the other one, and ran it up and down Sam's arm. She felt her arm stiffen and then

loosen.

"There. All set. I'm going to dispose of this thing right now. You can go." as she left, Data heard her mutter,

"Never in my life met a girl so clumsy..."

He looked down at Sam, who was now white faced.

"Would you like to go to ten forward for something to drink? Maybe you will feel better." He offered. Sam nodded, and took a deep breath,

turning her head away slightly as she wiped her eyes. Data reached behind him, grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. She smiled slightly

and thanked him.

* * *

Sam lay awake that night, unable to sleep. She fell asleep for about an hour, with a book in her lap, but soon woke. She sighed and got up,

putting on her dressing gown. She tucked her braided hair over her shoulder, and down her front, deciding to go for a walk.

The ship was quiet this time of night, meaning there was most likely no one in the corridors. She walked down the corridor, noticing a

replicator and a set of chairs in the corner. She ordered a cup of tea, and sat down, closing her eyes. A few moments passed, and she was

almost drifting off to sleep, when a voice startled her out of her slumber.

Data had heard her leave her quarters, and wondered if she was alright; usually she was asleep by this hour. So he got up from his work

station and stepped into the hall. He could see her sitting, hunched over in a chair down the hall. Curious, and now worried, he walked down

the hall, toward her. When he was a few feet in front of her, he called out softly,

"Samantha? Are you alright?"

She jumped and looked up to see Data standing in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to go for a walk, and, well, I should have just kept walking." She giggled slightly, sitting up straight.

"you do not have to apologize. I heard you leave, and thought you were in need of assistance. I merely wished to check on you." Data said

kindly.

"Thank you, but I'm okay. Just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I thought a walk would help, but I guess the lights are bothering me or

something."

"Ah. Would you like to come and visit Spot? Perhaps she will cheer you up." He didn't like the idea of her sitting out here, half asleep, wearing

a thick bathrobe over a floorlength cotton nightgown. Sam thought for a second. Her instincts kicked in and told her to say no, but she knew

better; This was Data, after all. She trusted him. So, she smiled and said,

"Sure, Data, I'd like that."

As they sat on the sofa, Spot making herself comfortable in Sam's lap, Data couldn't help but feel glad that Spot had finally taken a liking to

someone.

"She's so sweet," Sam smiled as Spot nuzzled her cheek. Data found that he liked the sound of her laugh.

"Yes, you, darling, you are so sweet," She tickled Spot's nose tenderly. The cat looked like she was smiling.

"I am happy to see she likes you. It is unusual for her to like anyone except myself." He reached out and stroked Spot's chin affectionately.

Sam smiled. Data couldn't help himself,

"May I ask you a question?" Sam looked up at him,

"Sure, what's up?"

"Geordi mentioned that you were having issues with a colleague, and I have wondered if you are still having issues with him. I would like to help, if I can." He

said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Geordi makes it sound like I need someone holding my hand all the time! My friend Casey told him to back off, but I sat down with him and

told him straight up I wasn't interested, and I only wanted to be friends."

"Ah."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised how everyone's so protective over me..." She looked down at Spot, smiling sadly as she tickled her cheek.

"I dated one guy. One guy and it turned out to be hell." She said, a far away look in her eyes. Data frowned,

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"Can I tell you something...and can you not tell Geordi?" She asked. Data could see in her eyes that she seemed to be begging him.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me." He said, gently patting her shoulder. Sam smiled slightly.

"Well, when he said he wouldn't let an guy near me, he lied. He let one slip through the cracks. One time. After that...well, you see how he is."

She sighed and continued.

"It was great for six months. But, then, my mom started having seizures, and...I couldn't spend much time with him. I didn't tell him what was

going on, so he got suspicious. Then one night, he found out...and came to the hospital. Then, I told him everything. He...was mad. He called

me diseased, and...hit me. Only three times. I kept it hidden fro a while, but eventually, Geordi figured it out. He followed us one night,

and...saw him hit me. One hit was all it took."

Data watched her as she tickled Spot's chin lovingly. He tried, but failed to imagine his best friend becoming violent, but guessed it was

something that only happened in extreme situations.

"I'm glad you found me and not someone else," Sam said as Data walked her back to her quarters a little while later. Data smiled at her.

"I am as well. But you do not have to worry about anyone causing you harm on this ship."

"Thanks. Well...this is my stop." They came to the door of her quarters. Data looked around, nodding.

"I hope I was able to help you sleep better," He said. Sam smiled and, to Data's surprise, took a step forward, kissing his cheek softly.

"You have, Data. Thank you."

* * *

The Ten Forward was buzzing with activity as Data sat down at the bar. He stared at his hands, contemplating his or Sam's next move. He

was still confused as to the kiss she gave him, and was not sure if it was wise to talk to Geordi about it; the subject which she asked him to

keep secret may come up, and never broke his promises.

"Somethin' on your mind, my friend?" A soft voice broke his concentration.

"Greetings, Guinan," He said, giving her a slight smile. She handed him a glass with a magenta looking liquid in it.

"This is my latest idea, what do you think?" He took the glass and sipped it. Tilting his head, Data frowned, curious.

"Peach juice, Grapes, apples, strawberries and raspberries. What is this?"

"All of the fruits your new friend likes. She thought of this. Pretty interesting taste, huh?"Guinan said.

"Ah," Data said, setting the glass down. Even the color seemed to remind him of Samantha.

"You look like you've got something on your mind. Wanna talk?" She asked. Data thought for a moment. He knew he could talk to Guinan, but

he was uncertain of talking to anyone else other than Geordi. But he knew he could trust her.

"I have been wondering what I should do about...Samantha."

"aha. I see. You like her, don't you?" Data stared at her, surprised.

"Data, I think everyone but Sam knows you like her. I don't blame you, she's quite a woman. She sat here for a while earlier..." She trailed off,

smiling slightly.

"I enjoy spending time with her. And she seems to feel the same. She confided in me last night, something I promised not to repeat, and

then...she kissed me." he said the last part as though he didn't believe it still.

"Really? Well, was a it a kiss on the cheek, or..?"

"She kissed me here," He pointed to the spot on his right cheek.

"She told me she had never met anyone like me. I cannot help but dismiss that because I am an android; it is most likely that she will never

meet another person, like me."

"Data, she doesn't care that you're an android! She kissed you on the cheek, because she likes you. Whether she likes you as a friend, or

something more, well, that's hard to say. But she does like you." Guinan said. She noticed Data seemed to frown. She tried something else.

"Have you asked her out on a date yet?" This caught Data's attention.

"I have not. Do you think I should?" Guinan held her hands up.

"I think you should do what _you_ think you should do. What you _want_ to do."

"I would like to invite her to dinner. For three weeks I have hoped to, but...I do not know if she would say what she likes, or..." He

trailed off. Guina leaned in closer, and said,

"Ask Geordi." She gave him a smile.

So, later in engineering, Data finally told his friend of his idea.

"That's great, Data! I've been wondering how long you were gonna chicken out." He chuckled.

"You know her better than I do; what kind of food does she like?" Data stopped himself before the panic in his mind showed itself in his voice.

"hmm...Well, she eats like a bird, so I would go with something simple, like chicken breast baked with breadcrumbs, and vegetables, with

mashed potato. I'm gettin hungry just remembering it," he chuckled.

"Was that a traditional meal for you while you were growing up?"

"Oh yeah. One of the very few meals she'd eat. You have anything planned?"

"I believe I have an idea. I shall use her Harry Potter Program on the holodeck, and attempt to add elements to it, to make it more romantic."

was all he said. He had a few ideas which he hoped would work. Now he just had to ask her...

* * *

Time seemed to stand still when Sam was drawing. She sat, sprawled on the floor of her quarters, wearing her pajamas she usually wore

while drawing, so immersed in her work, she almost didn't notice her door chime ring. But luckily, she stopped long enough to pin her hair back

when it rang.

"Omf, hang on," She stood up, pencil between her teeth, and called,

"Come in," she called. Her heart skipped several beats when She saw who it was.

"Data! Come in, come in! Sorry for the mess, I was working on a drawing, but I keep losing my focus." She gave up on her hair, and let it hang

down her back.

"You draw?" Data asked, surprised. He glanced down at the mess on the floor. A drawing was among pencils, erasers and more paper.

"Yeah," She sighed. "When I get homesick, I do drawings of things I miss. This one was the tree outside my bedroom window. It was

gorgeous in the spring, during sunset. The colors were breathtaking." She said, nudging the half finished sketch with her toe.

"I too enjoy painting, and drawing. I think your progress on this one is very lifelike. I hoe you plan to continue," He said.

"That's cool, yeah, I will, just not right now. Can't seem to concentrate."

Data decided to take the jump.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked, watching her as she picked up the drawing tools and put them away.

"Sure, go ahead." She stopped and looked at him. Sam felt her heart race as she watched him.

Why am I so nervous? What is he trying to ask me?

"Would you...like to join me for dinner, tomorrow night, on the holodeck? I-if you like, you could call it-"

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Data?" She couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes.

Oh, my gosh, he likes me! she squealed inwardly.

"Y-yes. I am." He stammered. Sam smiled.

"I'd love to. What time would you like me to meet you?"

"I shall meet you here, if it is agreeable, at 1900 hours?" Data felt the nervousness ease slightly.

"Sounds great. 1900 hours it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha Maria Labrecque was the kind of girl no one paid attention too, other than giving her a double take; she was very attractive, but not what you'd call

"Hot." She didn't believe in makeup, mainly because she didn't like the way it looked on her mother, who wore it almost every night. It didn't matter anyway,

because anyone who knew her, or looked at her, would think at some point, "Wow, she so doesn't need makeup."

Data was one of them. He actually found himself worrying about whether or not she was going to wear makeup. When he asked Geordi about this, his blind

friend eased his worries by saying

"Aw, don't worry. She hates makeup. Says it takes too long to put on, and comes off too easily. Besides, she doesn't need it, she's already beautiful."

"I agree. I find her physically attractive without makeup, especially when she lets her hair down,"

"Whoa, don't get too used to that. To Sam, letting her hair down is like...a sign of trust. She used to get teased in school, because of her hair being so long,

and was afraid someone would put gum or glue in her hair. That's why she wears it up."

This made Data feel better. He thought back to what she had told him about Doug, the one dating experience she'd had. He intended to show her that he was

not going to be that way. So he picked a location in the Harry Potter program, where he hoped she would feel safe. The setting would be early summer, in the

evening.

At around 1830, he was pacing his quarters, trying to decide what to wear. His door chimed and he answered it to find Counselor Troi standing there.

"I sensed frustration, and wondered if you were alright." She said. Data explained his dilemma.

"Oh, Data, why don't you wear something from the program? Here, let me help," she went to the replicator.

"A set of Wizarding summer robes...gold and black, size to fit Commander Data."

Twenty minutes later he was wearing a white button down shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, with a grey v neck sweater, and tan trousers. Deanna smiled as

Data came out of the bathroom wearing this ensable.

"You look dashing."She said.

"Is it not too much?" He felt he needed to ask.

"Is the dinner formal?" She asked him.

"It is not." Data answered, glancing down at the cuffs of the shirt.

"Then you look perfect." She smiled. So, feeling more and more nervous with each step, Data made his way to her quarters fifteen minutes later. He was

surprised when she answered the chime. She was wearing a simple white print sundress,with blue flowers. A yellow sash embraced her tiny waist, while the

skirt of the dress flared out slightly, but not too much. The skirt ended just below her was two inches taller than usual, which prompted Data to

glance down at her feet. She was wearing a pair of yellow heels. Sam glanced down at her outfit,

"Too much? Counselor Troi had her way with me..." She blushed. Data smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. You look lovely," he commented. He noticed her hair was down, and curled.

"Shall we go?" Data offered his arm. Sam smiled and took it.

"Where are we going?" she meant what program he had planned.

"I have a surprise planned." He said simply.

As they made their way to the holodeck, neither would admit, that they were both nervous as hell. If it weren't for his graceful programing, Data would have

tripped over his own feet. As it happened, Sam didn't have any fancy program preventing her clumsiness. She tripped three times, and surprised Data by

pulling out her satchel, which had a pair of flat shoes, ones that matched the sash around her waist. Data couldn't help but wonder why she didn't just wear

those instead.

"I snuck these. Deanna insisted I wear the heels, but I just knew I would end up tripping like that."

"Those appear much more practical, and comfortable," Data agreed as she held his shoulder, putting the flats on.

When they arrived at the holodeck, Data entered the program in, and told Sam to close her eyes. She raised her eyebrow at him, which earned a chuckle,

"I promise you will not regret it," He insisted. She sighed and gave him a suspicious squint before doing as he asked. Data smiled and took her hand in his.

Carefully, he led her into the holodeck, watching her face as he did.

Sam reached out, meaning to feel the wall near her, but Data caught her hand

"No cheating!" He chuckled. He knew she could feel the sounds better than she could hear. She stuck her tongue out at him, smirking.

"Open your eyes," He said softly when he had her standing in the right spot. He stood behind her, letting her have the full view. Sam gasped, speechless. They

were standing at the very top of the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the lake. It was night time, the stars shone brightly in the velvet sky. Sam looked around,

taking the scene in. It was absolutely breathtaking. She'd never seen this program at night, but then again, she never really used it, except the one place she

took Data before. She'd never really ventured into the castle. Sam closed her eyes, feeling the breeze caress her face pleasantly.

"This is...amazing..." She said, turning to give Data a smile. He smiled down at her, pleased that she liked it. He gestured to the table set beautifully for two.

"Shall we eat?"

Sam smiled as he pulled her chair out for her.

"I assume from your expression that you find this setting to your liking. I hope I did the scene justice?" Data asked, unsure of her expression. She was silent

for a moment.

"It's better than I imagined. did you read the series?" She was dying to know. Data shifted slightly.

"I did not. I wished to keep it a mystery. While I enjoy reading new things, I find it more pleasant to hear the story from someone who already knows it. That

way if I become more interested, I will then pursue it myself." He explained.

"It's strange...normally I'm deathly afraid of heights, among other things, but, when I'm with you, I'm not afraid of anything. So, what did you make for dinner?"

" I have prepared what Geordi has told me was a traditional meal for you. I hope you like it." Sam smiled and took in the smell of the still warm food.

"It certainly smells divine," She said.

Data found that he liked the meal as much as Geordi and Sam had. They ate and talked, A few times Sam told him about certain scenes she liked in the Harry

Potter series, and he told her of his favorite books. He was impressed with how much they had in common, including favorite authors. After about forty

minutes, they were both finished eating.

"Now that we have finished eating, would you like to go for a walk?" Data asked. He wasn't as nervous anymore, but Samantha was still slightly jittery. She

nodded.

"Sure. I could show you around," Sam said. They left the tower, slowly walking around the campus of Hogwarts. Data changed the setting of the time of day,

making it evening instead of nighttime. This gave them more light.

"Sometimes, when I was reading the books, I'd get lost in them." Sam said, as they walked through Hagrid's garden. The fireflies shimmered in the evening

light.

"How old were you when you first read them?" Data asked.

"I was about twelve. Geordi felt bad because I was at the hospital bored, so he lent me one of the third one. I read it, not really understanding the story. But

later, he let me borrow the other books. I started at the beginning, and was hooked."

"Why were you at the hospital?" Data asked. Sam ran her fingers over the railing as they were now on the familiar bridge.

"My mom was sick. she was always in and out of the hospital."

"I am sorry-"

"No, no. Don't apologize, Data. Please. I hate when people apologize. My mom recovered quickly, faster than all of the doctors expected. She's doing well now,

on Vulcan." She steered the conversation to another direction. She looked around and saw a group of people behind them.

"See that guy and girl over there?" She pointed behind them, to a short, dark haired boy standing next to a girl with frizzy blond hair. Data looked and nodded.

"That's Harry. And Hermione. Judging by what they are saying, this scene is from the fifth book." She said. They watched the group argue, the one back to

them, Sam recognized as Luna Lovegood.

"We fly of course," She said. Sam smiled at them as they ran off toward Hagrid's hut. a few moments of silence, then Data tapped Sam on the shoulder,

pointing to the sky as something flew across it.

"What is that?" He asked. Sam knew exactly what it was when as she looked up.

"Thestrals...strange...Normally the only people who can see them are people who have seen death."

"Is that how they are described in the books?" Data asked. The both stepped close to the railing, watching the Thestrals soaring around, across a pale pink

and gold sky.

"Yeah. They're really gentle creatures, just shy. Harmless, mostly."

Silence for a few moments, during which Sam looked up at Data and smiled at him. She still couldn't believe he'd asked her on a date. At first, she'd wanted to

say no, but there was something about him that made her want to spend more time with him. She thought back to what her mother had told her,

"You will meet someone who will take your breath away, and sweep you off your feet. And when you do, all of these irrational phobias will disappear. And

when that happens, don't let that man go." She'd said.

Sam never dreamed she'd find that man in Starfleet. In fact, she never thought she'd find him at all. But now, as she stood beside Data, she felt a wave of

some new emotion wash over her. It wasn't fear. It wasn't love. It was a mixture of both. She was afraid to let herself be swept off her feet, but at the same

time, she was afraid to lose Data.

"You know, I never met a man like you before." She said. Data looked at her, returning her slight smile.

"And I have never met a woman like you,"He said truthfully. Sam hugged his arm, smiling as she leaned against his shoulder. Data found himself tempted to

touch her more, to kiss her. he settled with resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"This is pleasant," He said softly. Sam sighed in agreement, and looked up at him.

"It's very pleasant. I'm enjoying our date very much. More than I thought I would, to be honest..." She said.

"You did not think you would have an enjoyable evening?" Data felt a slight pang at this, but not at her next words.

"I was a little nervous. I thought I would ruin it with my...phobias. But...being with you, I don't feel scared at all."

"I am happy to have made you feel comfortable..." Data said. He held out his arm, inviting her to hug him, which she took happily. She wrapped her arms

around his middle, resting her cheek against his chest. Data decided to take a chance.

"I hope I am not being to...nosy, but I must ask...how would you feel if I told you that I...like you...in a way that is deeper than friendship," He felt his stomach

tighten as he waited for her reply. Sam looked up at him, surprised, and relieved. For a minute she was silent, scaring the hell out of Data. Just when he was

about to move his arm, Sam smiled.

"I would feel very happy. Because I feel the same way." She said. Data could'nt resist.

"Since we both feel the same way, may I ...kiss you?" He asked, still slightly nervous. Sam smiled and nodded.

Data leaned down and pressed his lips to hers lightly. It was a quick but sweet kiss. Data smiled down at her, brushing a stray hair out of her face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Data, ever the gentleman, offered to walk Sam back to her quarters after the date ended.

"I had a really nice time, Data." Sam said, lacing her fingers with his. Data smiled at her, feeling an almost overwhelming sense of relief.

"I did as well," He said.

"Perhaps we could do something tomorrow?" Sam asked, as they neared her door.

"I must finish my report logs, but after that, I shall meet you here, if you like. We could enjoy another program, or visit the Ten Forward." Although he'd never

admit it, Data was looking forward to ''showing her off'' to the other crew members.

"Sure. Actually, how about staying in, and watching a movie?" Sam suggested. Data tilted his head slightly.

"That sounds acceptable. Sure." Data smiled and turned to leave.

"Data, wait." Sam said, taking his hand in hers. He turned back, to see her smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and kissed him. Data

leaned in to the kiss, his arms around her back.

He was relieved to feel that she wasn't trying to pull him into her quarters. This thought had occurred to him, a few times during the day, that she may want to

end the date with more intimacy, but it frightened him a little. He didn't think she was ready, and judging by her behavior at the moment, she had no intention

of doing anything more than holding him in her arms, and kissing him. She pulled back slowly and looked up at him.

"It...may take me a little while to adjust to this...new relationship." She said, a little nervous. Data kissed the tip of her nose, giving her a small smile.

"You have nothing to fear. I shall move at the pace you desire. I have no wish to scare you, or hurt you." He said softly. Sam smiled.

"Thank you. Well...I should be going. I'm exhausted, and I want to be well rested to spend time with you tomorrow."

After bidding her good night, Data spent most of the night analyzing their date. He was pleased with his behavior, glad that he had made her feel comfortable,

and not scared her. He looked over his logs, and thought back to when he had believed he would never ''get lucky'' with a girl. His friends never gave him a

second thought when it came to dating. Except Geordi. His blind friend had encouraged him to try dating.

"What if it does not end well?" Data asked. Geordi said seriously,

"Nothing good comes from not trying."

So, Data had asked a few crew members on dates, but, as he predicted, they all ended on a sour, or awkward note. After five tries, he gave up, thinking he

was just not meant to be with anyone. And that he wasn't ever going to have a ''good date."

Not this time.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the look of pure delight on her face when she first saw the program. And the way she looked! Data couldn't believe

how angelic, and perfect she looked.

Sam woke halfway at about ten thirty the next morning. She didn't have to report for duty today, so she decided to sleep in. Just as she was about to drift

back to sleep, the door chime rang. She sat up, her hair sticking up on one side. Brushing it down with her fingers, she got up and went to the door. When she

opened it, she was surprised to see Data standing there, with a warm smile.

"Good morning." He said. Data noticed with an inward chuckle that she still had what he'd heard be called "Bedhead'' and she was still in her bedclothes. A

long T shirt, with a pair of baggy cotton plaid pants. Sam smiled, blushing.

"Good morning. Come in, please." She stepped aside, letting him enter. Data looked around, noticing her bed was unmade. A slight pang of disappointment as

he realized he must have woken her up.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you," He made to leave, but was stopped by Sam's hand in his.

"It's ok, honest. I was awake just still in bed. but I thought you had to finish your reports?" She said. Data nodded.

"I did. Four hours ago. I knew you might wish to sleep in, but I was unsure as to how late." He said, resisting the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her.

"I usually wake up at around eight, on my days off." She ran her fingers through her long hair, which Data noticed was slightly wavy.

"This is the way my hair is normally. I hate curling it. Takes forever." She went to pull it back into a pony tail, when Data stopped her, pulling her hands away

from her hair gently.

"You look like an angel with your hair down," He murmured. Gently, he ran his own fingers through her soft hair, carefully spilling it out so that it fanned slightly

around her face. Still not taking his eyes from hers, he let his hands move to her face, as he leaned down and kissed her lightly. Sam couldn't help but smile as

she laced her fingers behind his neck, pulling him close for another kiss.

"I could get used to waking up to this," She said, earning a chuckle from Data. Sam detached herself from him, and walked to the bed, quickly making it and

pushing the mattress in, making it into a couch. Data was surprised at how strong she was; he'd only seen one person be able to pick up an object that heavy,

and he was a Klingon.

"There. I hate leaving the bed out, makes me want to go back to sleep." She giggled. Looking down, she blushed slightly.

"Hang on, be right back..." She kissed his cheek quickly before hurrying off to the bathroom. Four and a half minutes later, she came back out, wearing a light

pink, soft sweater, and a floor length grey silk skirt. Data couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You look nice," Data said, liking her choice of attire.

"Thanks. This is my favorite outfit. I'm not a fan of pants, I prefer skirts. My mom used to call me her 'old soul' because I wear a lot of stuff like this." She looked

down at her outfit, which she was happy to see that Data liked it. He smiled and hugged her again. Lightly running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her

tenderly. Sam smiled against his lips.

"You must really like my hair," She giggled. Data nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I hope it does not bother you that I do this..." He said, as his fingers continued their gentle assault on her hair. Sam giggled.

"Not a bit. Although I do have to warn you-" A shiver ran down her spine as Data's fingers moved close to the back of her neck. He stopped his movements

immediately.

"Have I hurt you?" He noticed goosebumps rising on her arms. She straightened her back for a second and said,

"I...am sensitive back there. The back of my neck, and my back. I got a really bad sunburn when I was younger, and since then, I've just been really sensitive."

This piqued Data's curiosity.

"Do you have scars?" He asked, wondering what was so sensitive.

"No, just a lot of freckles. Mostly on my shoulders." She shrugged. Turning to the wall, she pulled down the screen for the movie, and grabbed Data's hand,

pulling him to the couch.

"I found a movie you'll love. Geordi told me all about how your dream is to become human, and, well, I couldn't resist. This is an old movie that Geordi and I

used to watch over and over again. Never got old..."

They sat together on the sofa, Data still couldn't keep his hands off her hair.

"What movie is it?" Data asked. Sam smirked and said,

"It's called _Jackass_. It'll show you some of humanity's stupidity. and make ya laugh. Just think of it this way; It's funny as long as it's not happening to you."

They watched _Jackass_, and Sam was right. Although she had to stop the film a few times and explain things here and there, Data laughed like he'd never

laughed before. He wasn't sure if this movie was appropriate for a ''date'' but he enjoyed it a lot.

"There is a film I have been curious about..." Data said, as the end credits rolled. Sam sat up slightly.

"What's that?"

"Geordi told me that your favorite movie is _Titanic_. Would you like to watch that?" He asked. Sam smiled slightly.

"Well...yeah, it is my favorite movie, but...it's sad, are you sure you want to watch it?"

"I am positive, as long as you wish to as well." Data said. Sam hopped up and dug around in her suitcase of movies.

"Sure. But...I just need to find it... Ah, screw it; computer, play film Titanic, origin 1997." The film began rolling, as Sam snuggled back on the couch, in Data's

arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as she rested her head against his chest.

As the movie progressed, Data could understand why she enjoyed it so much. The music, which she had said was one of her favorite things about the film,

seemed to fill him up, in a way he'd never felt. He was surprised when he saw the drawing of Rose. But he chuckled as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Not one of your favorite scenes?" Data joked, his fingers lightly stroking her hair. She shook her head, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Not really." She said.

Data watched the film, but also watched her reaction to it. He noticed she seemed irritated whenever the Heart of the Ocean was shown. He remembered

Geordi warning him that she didn't like jewelry.

Data felt he knew exactly how Jack felt, when he looked at Rose. She indeed was pretty, but to Jack she was the most beautiful creature in the world. That

was exactly what he felt when he looked at the woman next to him. He looked down at her and smiled slightly, kissing her forehead. Sam smiled up at him and

hugged him, kissing him back.

"Forgive me if this sounds inappropriate, but...I believe I feel the same way Jack feels." Data said. Sam frowned slightly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He said, feeling slightly nervous. Sam felt a slight blush rise up her neck. She felt Data's hand gently tilt

her face up, and he pressed his lips gently to hers. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. This encouraged Data to put his arms

around her waist. His sensitive touch could feel her ribs through the thick fabric of her shirt. This concerned him, but he knew Geordi had told him she had

always been skinny. He tightened his grip slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"N-no one has ever called me beautiful before..." Sam said. Data could see tears swimming in her eyes, which he noticed were not blue, but a dark grey.

"You are. It is not only your appearance, but your personality. I enjoy spending time with you. I hope you do not think I am being too forward..." he said. Sam

couldn't keep the blush from her face, which made Data chuckle. He hugged her tighter and they continued watching the movie. When it got to the car scene,

Sam giggled, shaking her head.

"Good thing they're short."

Data didn't understand what she meant until the lovers were...finished. He chuckled.

"Indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks went by, and they were very pleasant. Data was ecstatic over how well he and Sam seemed to fit together. He'd spent most of his time on duty

contemplating things they could do, and talk about. Luckily for him, he was able to multitask, and think of more than one thing at a time. He was careful not to

plan too much time a lone with her, not wanting her to think he wanted to push her into anything.

Everyone on the ship could see that the android was finally truly happy, an emotion he'd been deprived off for too long. The Captain in particular always

smiled when he heard the young lady's name on Data's lips. He was glad, that his science officer, and dear friend, had found someone who accepted him for

who he was, android and all. He even invited her to tea, with just him, so he could get to know her a little.

Sam was nervous, to say the least. She was afraid he had invited her to tell her she needed to back off, that Data was technically her superior officer, and

therefore, off limits. But she was mistaken; in fact, when the meeting ended, Picard was almost sure he could already see a ring on her finger.

Sam stood nervously fidgeting outside the Ready Room. The door opened, revealing a smiling Captain.

"Please, come in. Have a seat." He gestured to the sofa, where she sat, stiff as a board. Picard chuckled.

"At ease, my dear; you're off duty. There's no need to be so stiff." He reassured her, just as Data had done. He brought over a tray from the replicator, and

Sam caught a whiff of the tea; peach!

"Data told me you have a preference for this flavor," He poured her a cup, and handed it to her. She thanked him, smiling shyly.

"So tell me, what made you want to accept Data's proposal of a romantic relationship?" He jumped the gun right off, wanting to ease her obvious discomfort.

Sam took a sip of the tea and answered,

"Well...it's hard to put into words, but...I feel different when I'm with him. he's not like anyone else I've ever known. And I don't mean because he's an android.

It's...his personality, his gentleness. He understands what it feels like to be left out, because of something he can't change. "

"You two seem to have a lot in common," Picard noted. Sam lit up.

"Oh, yes! That's another thing I love about him; we could sit and talk for hours about a book, or author, and...well...it's rather refreshing. I mean, don't get me

wrong, I love Geordi with all of my heart, but we never really had much in common. He hates reading, so whenever I talk about a book, he just rolls his eyes."

She giggled slightly. The captain smiled slightly.

"You have a talent for engineering, but you're in Sickbay, why is that?" He had been curious as to why she didn't go into Engineering. Sam thought for a

minute, uncomfortable about talking about her hearing disability, but she could see the kindness in the captain's eyes, and this made her feel a little better.

"Engineering is something of a comfort to me. The vibrations from the engines, and the computers. The feel of the cool panels under my fingers. I don't have to

rely on my ears as much...but I am really clumsy. Plus, I have been told that I have compassion that belongs in Sickbay, with sick people, not bending over a

lifeless computer." She rolled her eyes.

"But, and I am the Captain, I could make this happen, wouldn't you rather be in engineering, instead of Sickbay?" The captain asked. Sam looked at him,

curious.

"Could you really do that? I mean...I had no training-"

"Ah, that's not true! Your personnel file says that you had enough training in Engineering to pass as an Ensign. I think you should think about it. Given your

reports since you've been on this ship, your performance in Sickbay is no match to the work you've done in Engineering."

"I think I will. Wow, this is turning out much different than what I thought." She took a deep breath. the Captain chuckled.

"How's that?"

"Well, I thought that you were going to tell me I shouldn't see Data because he's my superior officer." She said, bluntly. He shook his head.

"I don't interfere with the love lives of my crew members. However, Data is one of my closest friends, and I wanted to meet the young lady who has stolen his

heart. I can see why he has taken a liking to you, you're exactly as he says; smart, stubborn, open minded, and kind."

* * *

Later that day, Sam made her way to Data's quarters, ringing the chime. the doors opened, and Data came to greet her with a warm hug and a kiss.

"How was your meeting with the Captain?" He asked, still holding her in his arms. She sighed.

"Better than I thought it would be. You were right. And...he wants me to tranfer to Engineering!"

Data wasn;t sure how to take this. He was aware that it was more dangerous in Engineering than in Sickbay.

"Are you certain that you wish-" he was cut off by her lips against his. When she pulled away, she said,

"I know, it's dangerous, but so is you being on the bridge. And on Away missions. In fact, that can be more dangerous." Her grey eyes shone with happiness,

which Data had no desire to stomp, so he smiled and kissed her, holding her close.

"Oh! I have something for you! I'll be right back..." She pulled away suddenly and kissed him quickly before running out of his quarters. Data chuckled slightly,

moving to sit on the sofa. She came back a minute later, limping slightly and holding what looked like a book.

"Are you alright?" Data asked, watching her rub her shin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hit my leg on the coffee table. But I got this for you." She handed him the book before sitting next to him. He turned it over in his hands,

and looked at the cover.

"_The Tales of Beatle The bard_?" He asked. Sam nodded. She pointed to the top of the book, where Data noticed the name Harry Potter written in a strange

font.

"This is...kind of the foundation of the Harry Potter books. Not the whole thing, but see," She opened the book and showed him the Table of contents.

"This one, here, it's the most important one. Hey! Don't cheat!" She giggled as he went to open to the right page.

"How is this cheating?" he asked. Sam took the book and closed it.

"Because. These stories are supposed to be like..bedtime stories for kids. You get the full 'experience' when you have someone read it to you. So...I was

thinking, later, tonight, I could read it to you want." She said, snaking an arm around his and resting her cheek against his shoulder. Data couldn't resist.

he bent his head and kissed her lips.

"I would enjoy that." he said truthfully. Sam smiled widely, giving him the book./

"No cheating!" She teased, playfully poking his chest.

Later that night, Data finished his duty before meeting Sam at the Ten forward, where they at dinner (well, Data insisted on Sam eating, since she look little

pale.) they walked back to his quarters, where Spot was happy to see them. She perched patiently on Sam's lap, as Data retrieved her dinner. Sam giggled as

Spot nuzzled her face.

"You're the sweetest kitty I've ever met, aren't you?" She smiled and tickled Spot's chin, as she purred happily. As soon as Data had placed the bowl on the

floor, Spot jumped down, giving Sam one last nuzzle and trotting to her dinner. Data smiled as he sat next to Sam on the sofa. Suddenly, Data got an idea.

"Do you still want to read that story to me?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"Sure. If you're ok with it." She said.

"I have been looking forward to it. But, may I ask...would you feel comfortable with...cuddling?" He asked, a little nervous. Sam hesitated, but said,

"Sure...but what do you mean?" She was afraid he meant the bed, but she was surprised when he got up, and pulled out a blanket from a compartment in the

wall. It was an old fashioned steamer blanket. Data smiled at her, when he saw her look of surprise.

"I replicated this, from the film Titanic. Here..." He laid down on the couch, moving his legs behind her, and held out his arm. Sam smiled and laid next to him,

curling against his chest.

"Mmm. This is nice," She sighed as Data wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and kissed her. Luckily the couch was wider than an average one, but this

only encouraged Data to hold her tighter. Sam sat up slightly and grabbed the book, which was on the coffee table. She laid back against Data's chest and

kissed him tenderly before opening the book.

**(A/N: I'm not writing out the story, I do not want to get in trouble for copyright crap.)**

When she finished, she put the book back on the coffee table, and looked up at data.

"What'd you think?" she asked. Data continued playing with her hair.

"I found it intriguing. I am indeed curious about the series now. How did you find that book?"

"Oh, my mom gave me one, and I looked through the ship's computer, using the one I had for reference, and came across a copy. I knew you'd like it, so I put

in a request for it." Sam said.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Data kissed her, running his fingers gently through her hair.

* * *

"That stinks!" Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust as she caught a whiff of the food her lifelong friend was eating. Geordi chuckled. They sat in the Ten Forward

after a long day of duty. They had escorted a badly damaged ship to Starbase, and now were headed back out into Federation Space.

Sam jumped, yelping slightly as a warm hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned in time to receive a light kiss on the cheek by a laughing Data. He sat

next to her.

"I did not wish to frighten you. sorry..." He said. Sam smirked at him.

"It's okay. Just don't make a habit of it-" Geordi snorted, cutting her off.

"Sam, you're the jumpiest person alive, he's gonna have a hard time not scaring you."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up and eat your nasty lobster." She grumbled, laughing slightly.

"You do not like lobster?" Data asked, surprised. Sam shook her head vigorously.

"I hate seafood. blargh," She shuddered, displaying her disgust.

"Data, one thing you're going to learn about this kid here, is she's a very picky eater. Hell, you may even have to make her eat sometimes. When she gets

depressed, she has to be reminded to eat." Geordi said, mostly serious. This worried Data slightly, but he quickly stomped those worries by taking her hand in

his, smiling lovingly as he said,

"Well, I will have to see to it that she does not become depressed. I hope to keep her happy."

Sam smiled and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"You're so sweet..." She giggled as he kissed her hand. Geordi rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Hey, come on. I'm eating! Besides, we may not be on duty, but we're in public, technically-"

"Really?" Sam jerked her head to the corner, where a young couple were making out.

"Give me a break." Geordi wiped his mouth and got up, making his way to the couple.

"Those two are under his command," Data said, leaning close to her. They watched as he told them off for their behavior. Data couldn't resist. He slipped his

arm around her waist, under the table, and kissed her cheek again. Sam smiled.

"You're very affectionate today, aren't you? Not that I'm complaining, but, we are in public. Are you alright?"

"I am functioning properly. I have just missed you." Data answered. Sam could sense that he wanted to be alone with her, so she leaned close to him and

said,

"I have to get my hearing aide charged, then we can leave," She kissed his temple lightly. A loud sigh made her look up.

"Don't even think about it, you two," Geordi scolded half heartedly. Data chuckled.

"I'll have to wait on that recharge, Sam.I just got hailed by the Captain, i need to go to Engineering."

"Okay..."

"You'll be okay. Data's right across the hall, and he knows what to do if it dies before we get it rebooted."Geordi said. Sam nodded.

"I know, I just hate not being able to hear. How long does it have?"

"Anywhere from two to five hours. if you really can't handle it, have Data call me. Data, listen. That hearing aid isn't gonna just go off. It slowly shuts off, kinda

gives off warnings. It cannot be removed until it's completely off. So, in about an hour, it's gonna be a little hard to communicate with her verbally, when you

talk to her, make sure you give her a few more seconds to get what you say. The signals from the hearing aid to her brain slow down," Geordi told his friend.

Data nodded.

Data and Sam left, heading for Data's quarters. Data was a little nervous about being alone with her when her hearing aid not working. But he reminded

himself that Sam was perfectly comfortable. When they reached his quarters, Data immediately went to feed Spot. The second the orange cat sat in front of the

bow, Data's arms went around Sam's waist, pulling her to him in a hard, but gentle kiss. Sam smiled into his mouth, her arms around his neck.

"Goodness, I guess you did miss me!" She giggled, as he moved his mouth to her cheek. He nodded against her neck.

"Very much. You have preoccupied my thoughts all day, almost preventing me from completing my duties properly," He said.

"Well, you should be careful. We don't want the Captain reprimanding you."

"He will not. He does not know. As I said, I was _almost_ unable to function." He said, still kissing her repeatedly. Sam smiled.

"I suppose that's one good thing about being an android, huh? You can multitask." She said. Data nodded, lightly pressing his forehead against hers. He

couldn't get enough of her. At that moment, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, and not let her go. She seemed to feel the same; Sam lightly brushed her

fingers over his cheeks, while her other hand stayed behind his neck.

They stayed like this for moment, before Data's communicator chirped.

"Data, I just want to let Sam know when her battery dies, she will need to remove that aide, right away. Leaving it in could damage her ear. I'm gonna send

instructions for you, to your computer, are you ok with doing it?"

"If Samantha is comfortable, I will be," Data replied, looking at Sam. She nodded.

"She is comfortable with it."

"Okay, I'll send the instructions. Trust me, you'll know when it happens. There will be a click and a beep. She won't hear it, but she will feel it, and you'll hear

it."

"Alright. Thank you, Geordi."

Sam sighed and sat down on the sofa, pulling her hair back, out of her face. Data sat next to her.

"Are you alright, darling?" Sam looked up, and for a second, Data thought the hearing aide had died, but he remembered what Geordi had said. Sam realized

what he'd said, and she said,

"I'm sorry. I'd hoped you wouldn't have to deal with this." Data tilted her chin up, to meet her eyes,

"I will always be here for you." Was all he said. He kissed her tenderly, pulling her close to him. A thought occurred to him, and he hesitated. Sam seemed to

sense that he wanted to say something, even though her head was against his shoulder. She reached up and placed her fingers lightly over his lips, and felt

him ask,

"Would you feel better if you spent the night here, with me?"

She looked up at him, feeling a sense of relief, and a bit of apprehension wash over her.

"I would like that...a lot." She kissed him, tears in her eyes.

"Do not be scared. I am here. I will not let anything happen to you." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, just a warning. The end of this chapter is rated M. **

Data offered to go down the hall, to her quarters and retrieve a set of pajamas, a clean uniform, and her toiletries, leaving Sam alone in his

quarters. She sat with her feet up on the sofa, closing her eyes and resting her head on the arm. About ten minutes she felt warm arms pull

her against a hard, but gentle chest. She smiled and hugged Data back, closing her eyes tightly.

"Are you still scared?" He asked when she looked up at him. A few seconds passed and she nodded.

"A little. I feel weird when I...don't...have my hearing aid." She said. data lightly brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"As I said, I will not let anything happen. And I will not get angry with you if I have to repeat myself." He kissed her sweetly. Sam smiled and

hugged him. Then she got an idea.

"Would you like me to teach you sign language?" She asked. Data tilted his head slightly.

"I do not think I would-"

"It's easier than you think," She spelled out D-A-T-A.

"It's your name," She took his hand in hers and said, "Go on, try it,"

Right off, Data was able to learn the signs of the alphabet.

"This," Sam made the thumbs up motion with her left hand, and patted the bottom off her fist against her open palm of her right hand,

"Means 'I need help.' Or.." She smiled as Spot jumped up onto her lap. The cat seemed to sense Sam's discomfort, for she perched herself

protectively in her lap.

"Hi, sweetie..." She tickled Spot's nose. Sam held her hand, curling her fingers into the symbol of a C, and moved it next to her cheek.

"Means 'Cat'"

"Why do you not use sign language fluently?" Data couldn't understand why she didn't use it on a daily basis.

"When I was younger-" Data felt a jolt in his stomach as he realized her speech was becoming more and more slurred. He could tell she was

trying not to let it show, but was failing.

"I used to use it, but only when I was at school, with my interpreter. It started making people uncomfortable, so I stopped. But when I have

this happen, it's a bit of a relief when I can communicate with someone without having to think too hard."

"Would it help if I use that metthod of communicating?" Data asked, not wanting her to become frustrated.

"It's okay. I'm a little rusty anyway, to be honest."

Data nodded, watching her carefully as she curled against him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How...did I get so lucky?" Sam sighed, nuzzling her nose against the side of Data's neck. He chuckled, surpressing a shiver. He lightly ran his

fingers through her hair.

"You think you are lucky to have me?" Data asked, a little confused. No one had ever said that about him. Sam looked up at him, frowning

slightly. Data repeated what he'd said. Sam smiled and kissed him.

"Very much. You're so sweet. Could I ask you a question?" Sam asked, her hand resting against his chest. Data nodded.

"Do you...have a bed? I mean...I know you don't need to sleep, but Geordi told me you have a dream program, so I thought you must have a

bed..."

"We are sitting on it. This couch pulls out into a bed. I do activate my dream program, but not as aften as humans sleep. Would it make you

more comfortable if I stay with you, while you sleep?"

"Yeah...If it's not...inapropriate." Sam felt her face redden. Data chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"It is not. I would not take advantage of you like that, especially when you are..."

"Weak?" Sam offered for him. Data shook his head, quickly.

"I was going to say 'deprived of one of your senses.' Forgive me..."

"It's okay, love. Don't feel bad." She smiled slightly, kissing his lips. Data couldn't help but chuckle.

"I am not the only one who is affectionate, now, am I?" He said. Sam giggled.

"I'm happy. And relieved..." She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Data could see that she was starting to get

tired, so he lightly kissed her lips, and said,

"I shall make the bed now, if you wish. You appear to be fatigued."

Sam sighed and said,

"Okay, but only if you let me do it. You can get the bedding; I don't feel comfortable touching your stuff, but I can pull the couch out."

Data knew she wanted to at least do something, so he agreed.

He was surprised to see that her balance was still intact as she stood. She pulled the couch out, into the bed, and helped Data pull the

sheets and blankets on it. when the bed was made, Sam stood back and took her pajamas from the neat pile on a chair by the door.

"I did not know which set you wished for me to select, so I simply picked what you were wearing the night you told me about Doug."

Sam smiled and said,

"These are actually my favorite." She said. Data nodded, glad to hear that.

"You may use the bathrrom, if you wish. Unfortunately, as I do not use it, you will need to get shampoo and soap from the replicator."

"It's okay, that's what I normally do. I'm just worried this might die while I'm in the shower...could I...Leave the door open? You know, so you

can hear if it dies?"

"If it eases your mind, I can still hear with the door closed; I do not wish to invade your privacy."

"Okay. I wasn't sure if you could still hear even if the door was closed." She said. Data smiled and kissed her nose.

"Go on, and take a shower. I will be right here." He said. Sam kissed him back and got her shampoo and soap from the replicator, and headed

for the bathrrom.

Her worste fear was for naught as she dried herself off, still able to hear a little. She could feel her balance wabble slightly, which meant it

wouldn't be long before the thing gave out. She put on her nightgown, and left her hair down, wringing it out slightly as she came out of the

bathrrom. As the door opened, Data caught a whiff of her shampoo, which he rather enjoyed.

Data stood pulled the blanket down for her. Sam smiled and hugged him.

"You're so sweet." She kissed his mouth, Holding him close. Data figured out the scent. Peach soap, and strawberry vanilla shampoo. He could

feel something stir in his lower belly, which scared him slightly.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but...you smell wonderful." Data kissed her cheek. Sam giggled.

"I'm glad you think that." She said.

"I must change into my own sleepclothes, but you are welcome to lie down. I shall join you in a moment." Data said. Sam nodded, kissing him

again before going to the bed. She snuggled under the covers, and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt the bed sink slightly on the other

side. She opened her eyes, to see Data smiling down at her as he slid his feet under the covers next to her. He was wearing a black set of

pajamas, probably Starfleet issue, and his feet were bare.

Data held his arms open for her, and she snuggled close to him, smiling.

"I... love cuddling with you." She sighed happily. Data chuckled.

"I do as well," he said, kissing her softly. Suddenly, Data jumped as he felt her feet.

"Your feet are freezing!" He noticed, hearing Sam laugh.

"Perhaps you should put on a pair of socks-"

"No, that would be useless. I always kick them off in my sleep. And my feet are always cold." She said. Data shook his head and sat up. He

reached under the covers and gently took her right foot into his hands, trying to warm it. Sam shrieked with laughter and jolted her foot, trying

to pull it from his grasp. This won a smirk from Data.

"Your feet are ticklish?" He asked, teasingly. Sam bit her lip, nodding. Data chuckled. He let go of her foot and raised his internal temporature

slightly.

"I do not wish for you to be cold, so I have raised my internal temporature ten degrees." He said, pulling her gently against him.

"Won't you...overheat?" she asked, noticing he was warmer than usual. He shook his head.

"No, I will not, as long as I stay laying down." He said.

Data had never had the chance to observe a human sleep, but tonight he now had his chance. He held her close, surprised as her hand

intwined with his. This seemed to comfort her, so he kept hold of her hand, gently stroking the back with his thumb. She enjoyed the

attention, and felt safer than she had in a long time, as Data lightly brushed her hair out of her face. He slowed his movements as he watched

her drift off to sleep.

It always amazed him to watch her face, when she laughed, when she was disgusted, or annoyed. She seemed to wrinkle her nose, and

her eyes narrowed. Data found it to be cute. He smiled as he remembered the first time he heard her laugh. It made him feel the closest to

having his heart skip a beat, and he enjoyed the feeling.

It was almost 0400 hours when Data heard the loud click, followed by a beep. Sam hissed, her eyes opening, as she curled her fingers around

her ears.

"It is alright, sweetheart. Shh, come here. Easy..." Quick as he could, Data followed the instructions Geordi had given him and removed the

hearing aide. When he was finished, Sam stared at him for a moment, feeling at a loss. Data cupped her face gently and kissed her forehead.

He didn't speak, but instead he held out his arms, and she immediately clung to him, crying in frustration and fear. Data gently rubbed her

back, trying to reassure her it was alright. He took her hand in his and placed it on his lips, saying,

"It is alright, darling. Sleep, Geordi will be here first thing in the morning." Sam nodded, wiping her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She looked

up at Data, who met her eyes with concern. She smiled a watery smile after a moment, and kissed him. She surprised him, and made his own

eyes tear up as she looked him in the eye and said,

"I love you, Data."

"I love you, too." He said. She kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his middle again.

"Sleep, now, my love." He said, her fingers against his lips. She fell asleep with a smile on her own lips, her arms around his middle tightly

hugging him.

* * *

The next morning, Data woke Sam up when Geordi arrived.

"Will you require this?" Data asked, holding the implants he removed the night before.

"Yeah, I just gotta reset the battery. Let's see...Why don't you go and sit with her? She's gonna be a nervous wreck till this is back in her ear,

trust me." Data nodded and sat next to Sam, slightly nervous. Sam had not spoken a word, and seemed to stare with a blank look. Data

carefully took her hand in his, afraid she was going to pull away. But she didn't. Sam looked up at him, and smiled slightly. Data lightly brushed

a stray hair out of her eyes. He held his hand up in front of her, and spelled "It is alright. Geordi is here, recharging your implants."

Sam nodded.

Data held her hand, gently stroking her back as Geordi replaced the implants back into her ears. He watched her face carefully, wanting to

make sure she wasn't in pain.

"There, all set." Geordi said, closing his tricorder. Sam took a deep breath, sighing with relief. She looked up at Data, and back at Geordi.

"Thank you, Geordi. Thank you so much." She got up and hugged her friend tightly.

"Hey, I just recharged your hearing aid-"

No, you did more than that. You gave me someone I could trust," She glanced at Data, taking his hand in hers again. Geordi smiled slightly.

"That was all you, Sam. That was all you." He gently patted her shoulder before excusing himself and leaving.

The second the doors closed, Sam wrapped her arms around Data, hugging him tightly. Data was a little confused, but he understood.

"I meant what I said this morning..." Sam said, looking up at him. Data frowned slightly, as Sam gently touched his cheek.

"I love you," She said. Data cupped her cheek tenderly.

"I love you, too." He said, before kissing her tenderly. Sam felt her eyes tear up and she pressed herself close to Data, wrapping her arms

around his neck. Data let out a gasp as he felt her fingers gently running through his hair. The strange feeling returned, and this time, slightly

stronger than before.

"That feels nice..." He whispered, still kissing her. Sam giggled.

Later that day, as Data was on duty, he thought back to when he was alone with Samantha, the strange, but pleasant feeling that had

developed in the pit of his stomach. He shifted slightly in his seat as it started coming back. As the crew made their way to the Observation

lounge, he pulled Counselor Troi aside, asking her if she was available after hours.

"Of course, Data. Come by any time you need to." Deanna smiled kindly at her friend. She could sense unease in him, and knew he was in

need of some kind of advice.

Because Sam was detained in Sickbay, this was the perfect time for Data to head to the counselor's office. He sat nervously on the couch,

explaining his ''problem'' to Deanna.

She thought for a moment, nursing a cup of tea.

"Well, Data, don't be frightened by this, but it sounds to me like you are developing a sexual attraction to her." She said. Data swallowed, now

worried.

"How do I...make these feelings go away?" he asked, desperation in his voice. Counselor Troi got up and sat next to him.

"Data...she told me about what happened to her. Are you afraid you will hurt her?" She asked. Data looked down at his hands, shame

radiating from him. After a moment, he nodded. Counselor Troi sighed. She gently patted his shoulder.

"Data, look at me." Data looked up hesitantly.

"Just because she had one bad experience, doesn't mean she's never going to have a good one. Sex is a beautiful experience, nothing to be

ashamed of. And what you are feeling...is very human. But," Data knew there was going to be a ''but'' eventually.

"It's only beautiful if both partners consent. You two have gotten to know each other over, how long have you been together?"

"three weeks, four days." Data replied.

"Well, do you feel ready, or that she may be ready-"

"I do not. And I do not intend to force her-"

"No, no. I know you'd never do that. But...you'll be surprised. Just take your cues from her. Follow her lead. Trust me, you'll know what that

means. Use that fancy emotion chip your father gave you. But, don't let that," She pointed to his lower half,

"Control you. Use this," She pointed to his heart, "And this," She pointed to his head, indicating his chip.

Data walked back to Sickbay to meet Sam, feeling a little more at ease. He understood Counselor Troi completely.

"Hi, handsome. I'm all set, just gotta put this tricorder away." Sam smiled and kissed him tenderly before connecting the tricorder to the

computer panel. Data noticed she seemed to be slightly paler than usual.

"Are you alright? Your skin tone is lighter than usual." Data asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. I didn't actually sleep much last night."

"Ah. Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters so you can retire early?" Data offered. Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around

his middle, hugging him tightly.

"I'd rather spend the night with you, if it's okay." Her grey eyes were sparkling with happiness, that Data had never seen there before. He

smiled down at her, hugging her back as he kissed her nose.

"I would like that as well," He said.

"They walked, hand in hand, down the corridor, telling each other about their day.

"The captain says there will be another shore leave scheduled in a little over two weeks." Data said, obviously looking forward to time off.

"That's great. But I don't have aqny time saved up." Sam replied, slightly disappointed. Data squeezed her hand gently.

"You will be with me, so if you wish, I can grant you time off."

"Really? I thought only the captain could do that." Sam was surprised.

"I am a superior officer." Data said simply, a slight smirk on his face. Sam giggled.

"Awesome," She said, hugging his arm.

when they got to Data's quarters, Spot immediately met them at the door, winding herself around Sam's legs.

"Hi, sweetheart. Aw, come here," She bent and scooped the orange cat into her arms. Spot purred loudly as she nuzzled Sam's face happily.

Sam giggled.

"I love you too, sweetie." She tickled her, her hand now joined by Data's. They sat on the sofa, both patting and tickling Spot. She enjoyed the

attention for a few minutes, before jumping down, and walked to the replicator, turning and staring at Data with big yellow eyes. sam giggled

again.

"You feed Spot. I'm gonna go get some pajamas from my quarters, I'll be back.

"Alright," Data kissed her before getting a bowl of food for Spot. A few minutes later, Sam returned to his quarters, holding a small bag with

her pajamas and a clean uniform.

After a quick shower, Sam changed into her pajamas, and sat with Data on the sofa. Data was surprised to see her wearing a tank pink top,

which indeed showed how thin she was. He also noticed the freckles on her shoulders, which she'd told him about before.

He chuckled as she stretched, and flopped back against the couch next to him.

"What?" She asked. Data cupped her chin, tilting it up so he could kiss her. Sam smiled against his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his

neck.

"Mmm.I love kissing you," She murmured. Data chuckled, sliding his hands around her waist to rest on her lower back. He was unsure of how

sensitive her back was, or how far down the burn had gone, but he earned a soft gasp from her mouth.

"Ooh, that tickles," She giggled. Data smiled. He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. Suddenly, he felt an almost

uncontrollable urge to deepen the kiss. He pulled back slightly, gazing at Sam a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing his hesitation.

"I...wish to try something. But...I do not know how you will react." he said after a minute. Sam touched his cheek lightly.

"If I don't like it, I'll let you know. I know you'll stop, if I ask you to, right?" She answered.

"Of course..." Data said. He gently pressed his lips to hers, his hand gently touching her cheek. He opened his mouth slightly, running his

tongue lightly over her bottom lip. This surprised Sam, but she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him entrance.

Data slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, earning a soft sigh from Sam. She buried her fingers into his hair, encouraging him.

They made out for what felt like hours, but was actually about ten minutes. Data felt the familiar feeling building in his stomach, but he was

enjoying it. Little did he know, Sam was experiencing the same feeling.

Data ran his hands up and down her back, tempted to slip them under her shirt. Instead, he busied his hands with her hair, as their tongues

continued their dance. Sam was surprised by how Data tasted. He wasn't metallic at all, like she thought, and Data couldn't get enough of her.

Soon Sam pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Indeed." Data smiled at her. He was surprised when she pulled him against her, lying back slightly. Data allowed her to do this, as he gently

leaned into her open mouthed kiss. His tongue picked up where it left off, as his hands lightly stroked her waist.

Soon, Sam and Data were lying on the couch, Data next to her, but sightly over her. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, just holding her,

and kissing her like this. He fought back a moan, his fingers lightly squeezing her soft skin. It wasn't long before Data realized he had an

erection. Only a small part of his brain warned him to be careful.

Sam closed her eyes, unable to get enough of him. She suddenly gasped, opening her eyes as she felt something quite hard throbbing

against her leg.

Data stayed still, afraid of how she'd react. To his surprise, she pulled him against her, grinding her hips against his. This earned a moan from

both of them. Sam was now curious, but scared. She continued kissing him, but slowly ran her hand further down, lightly touching him through

his uniform. Data gasped, but allowed it. He was slightly ashamed, but he admitted to himself that he was enjoying the sensation of her hand

against his hardness. Sam's breath hitched slightly, and she tightened her grip a little, earning a groan and a hard kiss from Data.

"Can I...touch you?" Sam asked, her voice shaking slightly. Data stopped kissing her and hesitated for a moment. He didn't expect this at all,

but he remembered what Counselor Troi had suggested. He swallowed and nodded. Reaching down, he unbuttoned his uniform trousers, and

loosened the belt. timidly, and slowly, Sam kept her eyes on his as she reached down again. This time, Data decided to help her. He slowly

eased his trousers down a little, letting his erection free. She gasped, surprised at how big he was. carefully, Data guided her hand to it,

gently placing her fingers around his shaft. They both gasped again, as Sam gently gripped him. She kissed his mouth, feeling strange as she

lightly ran her fingers up and down his length. She admired his girth, with her fingers, as she lightly swirled her thumb around the tip. Data

was enjoying this immensely; She heard him moan softly, and felt his hips moving against her hand.

Suddenly, Data stilled her hand, and pulled it away, breathing hard.

"I...think we should... stop..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asked, feeling slightly insulted. Data shook his head, pulling his pants back up and buckling the belt.

"No, you did not...I enjoyed it, a lot. But I do not wish to rush our relationship. We have only been together for three weeks. We can still kiss,

however." He added, afraid he'd hurt her feelings. Sam smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged him.

"Thank you." She breathed, nuzzling his neck. Data frowned slightly.

"For what are you thanking me?" He asked. Sam looked up at him.

"Well, for not pressuring me to go further, and for...helping me overcome one of my worst fears." She glanced down, indicating his easing

erection. The thought of hurting her made him experience what many humans call a "cock block,"

"You were afraid of my genitals?" He asked, a little worried. She shook her head.

"It's stupid, but...yeah. I've been afraid of penises for years, but...you just helped make that fear go away." She sighed and brushed his

messed up hair back.

"I am...glad to help." Data smiled at her. He held her close, kissing the top of her head.

While he knew now that the strange feelings he was experiencing from time to time was desire, for her, he didn't want to hurt her, or force

her to do anything she wasn't ready for. Also, he thought it was much too soon. He sighed and smiled slightly. Holding her as she was at the

moment, was just as sweet. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around the two of them.

Data lightly ran his fingers through her hair, as she held his other hand, kissing his fingers.

"This is my favorite part of the day..." Sam murmured. Data nodded.

"Agreed. Mine as well."

Sam spent most of the nights with Data; he didn't feel comfortable leaving Spot alone all night. Plus Sam hated cleaning up her quarters, and

absolutely refused to let Data help. When Data was on an Away mission, she slept in Data's quarters indefinitely, for Spot's sake. She didn't

have any animals of her own (none that were alive; the ashes in the locket around her neck was safely tucked away in a box in her dresser)

Data was tempted to offer for her to move in with him, but when he asked Geordi if that was a good idea, Geordi immediately shook his head

no.

"You two have only been together for a month, and trust me, she doesn't like being a burden. Besides, your quarters are only fit for one

person."

"However, I am not human; I do not require sleep, showers, food-"

"Trust me, it's a bad idea. Just...keep the arrangement you guys have now. She's comfortable with that."

Data still felt ashamed whenever he thought about what had happened that one night, in his quarters. While she told him he'd helped her

overcome a fear, he was sure she was still not ready for anything further.

Sam was beyond happy with how things were going. She felt like a new woman, having someone who truely appreciated her, and not just for

her looks. She smiled to herself as she worked, remembering the feel of his loving arms around her.

She was slightly nervous when they got into their many make out sessions. Each time, they seemed to be more and more passionate,

although Data seemed to feel her heartbeat race, and gently backed off. She was glad for this. She realized that she seriously couldn't get

enough of him. To her, he was like a drug. A good one, though. One that kept her very happy, and healthy. But she wasn't ready to go

any further than making out.

Although she was kept busy in Sickbay, she always found time to help out in Engineering. This impressed pretty much everyone, especially the

Captain. He was still hoping she'd let him transfer her to Engineering, but he couldn't do it till she wanted to.

The weeks went by with little incident, save for a few rough missions. Sam and Data were seen together almost always, when they were off

duty. She always attended Data's concerts, which pleased him greatly. His favorite part was being showered with hugs and kisses from her

after. She was always overjoyed to hear him play his violin, or the wind pieces. A few times, Data would even sing for her, when they were

alone. This made her weak in the knees, and Data knew it.

One night, as Data watched her sleep beside him, he gently ran his fingers through her long hair. He loved holding her while she slept. Sam

didn't move very much in her sleep, which, at first, worried Data. But he checked her vitals often, and after a while, he got used to it.

Data smiled as her hand curled against his chest. suddenly her breathing pattern changed, and Data stilled his fingers as her grey eyes

opened.

"Good morning, beautiful," Data smiled and kissed her gently. Sam smiled back, yawning sleepily.

"Mornin' handsome," She snuggled against him again, not quite ready to get out from under the warm blankets. she considered herself lucky

to have Data as a boyfriend. His body was warmer than a human male's, and he always made sure she was warm before she went to sleep.

She sighed and stretched out her legs.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did the captain give us the day off when we have shore leave starting next week?" Sam asked as she

pulled the blanket up. Data replied,

"Most crew members plan to leave the ship, so he gave us the day to pack, and make any last minute arrangements. Fortunately, our plans

have already been made in advance."

"Really, what do you have in mind?" Sam asked, now curious. Data smiled widely.

"It is a surprise. But I must ask, when is your birthday?"

By this time, it was April, and this question made Sam slightly suspicious.

"August 13. Why?" she asked. Data just shook his head, and pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

"Data, just be careful, she burns easily, and she hates bugs. Remember, she grew up in the city." Geordi told his friend, after he learned of his

shore leave plans.

"Would she be comfortable being completely alone with me, for two weeks?" Data asked, a little worried.

"Nah, she'll love that. It'll give you two a chance to spend time together, and get to know each other better."

So, Data packed a suitcase for Sam, afraid she'd figure out the surprise if he told her to pack for a certain setting. the arrangements were set,

by the time the day came for them to depart. Now all that was left was for them to be beamed down to Earth.

"I really wish you'd at least give me a hint!" Sam said, half serious, as he led her to the transporter room.

"No, that would ruin the surprise. I will promise you that you will like it, however." Data chuckled, tickling her nose lightly.

As they stepped onto the transporter pad, Data stood behind her, whispering,

"Now close your eyes,"

She did as she was told, and heard Data call out,

"Energize,"

A moment later, the smell of pine trees reached her nose.

A gorgeous cabin, set in the middle of a clearing in the woods met her eyes. And a lake. A huge, beautiful lake.

"Where are we?" She asked, unable to take her eyes off the breathtaking scenery. Data smiled, taking her hand.

"Geordi told me that you once came here with your mother, as a child. Moosehead Lake. Does that sound familiar?" he asked Sam smiled and nodded.

A few uneventful days passed. They enjoyed the wilderness, hiking, and Data even managed to talk her into going on the lake, in the boat. He soon realized

that that was one of her fears, and was determined to squash that one too.

"I do not understand why you are afraid of the water-"

"I can't swim! What if I fall out, and we're way out, and the water's over my head, I'll sink like a-" she stopped, blushing at the look on Data's face. He seemed

to be trying not to laugh.

He gathered himself and pulled her close, saying,

"I will not let you drown. Your fears are for naught as long as you are with me, my love."

So, they rowed out onto the lake, Sam holding tightly onto the sides of the boat for dear life. When Data calculated their distance, he noted that they were

about a mile and a half away from shore. He pulled the oars in, and scooped Sam into his arms. She rested her back against his chest, as they both laid

together in the boat.

"See? Is this as scary as you thought it would be?" Data brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. Sam giggled.

"No...But it's probably because you're with me." She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling happily.

They stayed in the boat most of the afternoon, enjoying the sound of the water gently lapping against it, and the light breeze.

"Ooh, look!" Sam gasped, pointing to the sky. A huge bald eagle was soaring above. Data watched, fascinated. He'd never been this close to a real eagle.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Sam smiled. Data nodded in agreement. Sam sighed and leaned back against him. She looked up at him, smiling as she gazed into his

face. Data smiled down at her. He cupped her cheek in his right hand and kissed her. There was no place he would have rather been at that moment. The lake,

boat, sky, all of them made him feel as though the two of them were the only beings in existence.

They both closed their eyes, holding each other close as their mouths continued their song. Sam shifted so that she was lying on top of him, on her belly.

Data wrapped his arms around her back, holding her in case the boat capsized. But none of that seemed to matter. He didn't feel like an android. He didn't

even feel human. Data had no idea, where he began, and where she ended. All he knew, was that they were one, in that moment. His fingers distinctly felt the

light thump of her heart, steadily beating against her body. It seemed to be the only thing he was aware of.

Sam was surprised when she felt Data's warm hand gently press against her chest. She opened her eyes to see his yellow ones looking back into hers.

He wasn't trying to feel her up. He just wanted to feel her heart beat. She smiled and pressed his hand against her chest.

"I love you. More than you could ever know." He said softly, still keeping his hand on her chest. Sam smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"I do know. I love you too. No one has ever made me feel like this, and I never want it to end." She took his other hand and brought it to her lips, gently

kissing his palm.

When the sun started sinking, Sam began feeling restless. So, Data decided to head back to shore. But not all the way with the boat. When they were about a

hundred feet away from shore, he stopped.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her. She frowned, nodding. He carefully took her hand and stood. She instantly tried pulling away, but Data was stronger.

"Do not struggle, the boat will capsize..." He warned her calmly. She swallowed, her eyes wide.

"It is alright. I will be right here. I want us to swim the rest of the way to shore." He tilted his head slightly, and Sam heard a series of clicks.

"I have activated my floatation device. I will get into the water first, but after I do, I want you to join me." He kissed her cheek and quickly jumped into the

water. It wasn't as cold out here, and when he surfaced a moment later, he was met with a pair of wide grey eyes, still in the boat.

"It is your turn. Do not be afraid, I will not let you go." Data reached out his arms. Sam hesitated at first, but reached out and wrapped her arms around his

shoulders.

"Close your eyes; it will make it easier." Data's voice was soothing, and she did as he said. Data gently pulled her forward, into the water with him. He couldn't

help but chuckle as she shrieked from the water. He didn't think it was that cold!

"Open your eyes." HE said into her ear, still holding onto her. Sam did, and let out a gasp, holding onto him tighter.

"It is alright." He reassured her. She wanted to scream and jump back into the boat, but that was out of the question. Data carefully hooked the boat to a

rope, and tied the other end to the belt loop on the back of his jeans.

"Now, can you do something for me?" He asked her. Sam nodded, shivering slightly. The movement of the boat next to them was freaking her out.

"Can you move your legs, like this, see mine? And take your arms, and," He instructed her on how to tried water, but she didn't know what that mean. She did

as he instructed, not liking having to let go of him. Data kept his hands on her waist, barely touching her. She didn't know it, but she was staying afloat on her

own. Data smiled and gently, slowly let go of her. after a few moments, he smiled and held up his hands. Her eyes widened, and she looked down.

"I'm not sinking!" She exclaimed. Data was relieved. He thought she was going to panic.

He smiled and nodded.

He guided her to shore, and when they got out of the water, Sam threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you." She said, simply. Data knew exactly what she was thanking him for, so all he said was,

"You are very welcome." and kissed her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is where the heavy M comes in...you've been warned.**

Later that night, after another delicious dinner, Data insisted Sam lie on the sofa and relax while he did the dishes. She did, until Data was just finishing up.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her cheek against his back. Data chuckled, drying his hands. He turned, and kissed her, his arms going

around her waist.

"It is quite warm outside. Do you feel comfortable going out with me and lying on a blanket?" Data asked. Sam nodded.

"Sure."

So, they went out, after Sam put on a light blue nightgown. It was down to the floor, and gorgeous. Data couldn't take his eyes off her. They laid down, curling

under the comforter Data brought out, watching the water sparkle in the moonlight. Data had to use every ounce of self control, which he was still learning to

use, to not pin her down and ravage her. Sam had taken a shower when they first got back from the lake, so she smelled like her usual strawberry and vanilla

shampoo, and peaches. He smiled down at her, as she rested her head on her palm, siting up slightly.

"It's so nice getting away from the ship, isn't it? No sounds of engines, or worrying about reports..." She sighed contentedly. Data lightly ran his fingers through

her hair, closing his eyes.

"Mmm...I agree. Especially being with you..." He said. Sam looked up at him, her eyes tearing up a little. She smiled at him slightly. Data cupped her face in his

hands and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her close, as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Sam allowed it, and wrapped her arms around his neck,

burying her fingers in his hair. This won a soft groan from Data, who gently ran his hand up and down her back.

Sam couldn't keep her desire from him now. Sam gasped, and kissed him harder. Carefully, Data rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her. He

gently kneaded her hip, while his other hand caressed her cheek lovingly. He could feel her nipples, pressed against his chest, hardening. Sam's eyelids

fluttered, she loved when he touched her like this. He didn't do it often, but when he did, she could feel the love he felt for her, almost pulsating through his

skin and into hers.

Data was aware of the reaction she was having to his touch, and it aroused him, while scaring the hell out of him. He wanted nothing more to pleasure her,

but was unsure if she was ready. He got his answer as he felt her legs spread slightly beneath him. He continued kissing her, while his hands both moved to

her thighs.

"You are so beautiful..." He whispered into her mouth. Sam moaned. This encouraged Data. He gently gathered the fabric of the nightgown, at her hip, and slid

his hand underneath. He kept his eyes on hers, still kissing her, as his fingers lightly kneaded her inner thighs.

Data had never touched a woman like this before, except one. But that was before he had gotten his emotion chip. He slipped his fingers into her panties,

lightly stroking her soft skin. Another gasp from the woman beneath him was his reward as his hand covered her flesh. He gently slid his finger into her folds,

stroking her slowly, afraid of penetrating her. He knew she was still a virgin, especially by her reaction to his touch.

Data watched her curiously, aware that he was now fully erect. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she did. Sam carefully pressed her own hand against the

rather large bulge now in his jeans. Data gasped into her mouth. He stilled both of their hands and stopped kissing her long enough to look into her eyes.

"I need to know the truth, before I lose my resolve...are you certain you are ready for this? absolutely sure?" He asked, imploring her to be honest. She gazed

at him, a tear running down her cheek.

"Data...I am more than ready. I want to be yours." She answered. Data leaned down and kissed her again, this time gently sliding his finger into her folds. Sam

arched her back, crying out. Data could feel her hymen, and was careful not to push to far. He felt her reach down toward his jeans, but he stopped her.

"Not here." He answered her frown. Data didn't want her to be naked outside, in the cold. He scooped her up, and stood, almost unable to. He kissed her and

walked to the bedroom patio. The doors were already open, and Data kicked them closed. He hugged her close, kissing her again. Sam moaned at the force of

his kiss, her fingers buried in his hair once more. This nearly drove him to the edge. Data pulled away slightly, and said,

"I...have a request..." Sam nodded, ready for anything he wanted her to do.

"If, at any time, you are scared, or do not wish to continue, tell me to stop, and I will. I promise." His hungry eyes bore into hers for a moment. She nodded,

stealing his mouth again. He got down on his knees, in front of the fireplace, a roaring fire warming them as Data laid her down on the floor. He reached up

onto the bed and pulled the blankets off, folding the thick comforter before placing it under them. Then he continued his assault on Sam. His mouth stole hers

as he pulled her night gown up, and over her head. She laid back, shivering slightly as she was left with just her panties.

Data reached down and unbuttoned the jeans he was wearing. When he took them off, Sam was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing underwear. She

bit her lip and watched him hungrily as he slid his t-shirt over his own head and threw it aside. Data laid back down next to her, pulling her against him,

wanting to feel her bare skin against his. They both moaned as their bodies pressed together.

Data wanted this feeling to last forever. He kissed her over, and over again, as his he resumed his previous fondling. His fingers gently stroking her folds

as he latched onto her breast. Sam rested her head against the pillow behind her, crying out as she felt his tongue on her nipple. He lightly blew on it,

watching the bud harden, and feeling her now soaked folds become even more wet. Sam bit her lip, wanting to return the favor but she couldn't string

together a complete thought as she felt his hands and mouth on her.

Data kissed his way down her chest, letting his tongue swirl against her soft skin. She tasted wonderful, and the mewling noises coming from her

mouth were causing him to lose his mind. He carefully slipped his hands under her, moving his mouth further down. Before he proceeded, Data looked up at her

face, his eyes seeking permission. Sam swallowed, biting her lip, unsure if she was ready for that. Data smiled and lightly ran his tongue over her entrance,

earning agasp, and a loud moan. This was all he needed. Data buried his mouth into her wet folds, lightly running his tongue into them. He teased her a little,

his thumb gently pressing against her clit at the same time, resisting the urge to take her then. He wanted to make this more pleasurable than painful. He

stilled her hips as he continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her. Sam arched her back, gripping the blanket in her fists.

"Ohhh, Data! Mmm...Please..." She moaned breathlessly. Data detached himself from between her legs and assaulted her mouth. He knew what she wanted,

but wanted to hear her say it.

"Please what?" He whispered, pressing the tip of his now throbbing erection against her opening. It took all of his willpower not to thrust into her. Data could

already feel the heat coming from her core. She moaned again, and reached down to touch him. But Data grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his

neck.

"Please, what?" He asked again, his mouth trailing hot kisses across her neck. Sam gasped and said,

"Please, Data...Take me...Make me yours..."

That was the final straw. Data kissed her hard as he gently pressed his hardness against her folds. She was so wet, there was barely any resistance. He

stopped as he felt her hymen, letting out a low moan at the feeling or her slick walls already surrounding him. Sam let out a shuddering breath before Data

gently thrust forward, sinking further into her. They both heard, and felt a SNAP. Sam gasped, and cried out, to Data's dismay. He felt something warm trickle

down from her entrance, and he quickly looked at her. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"It's okay...It just stings a little...I'm okay, I promise." She whispered. Data nodded, believing her. He kissed her and gently pulled out, before thrusting back in.

"Ohhh...You...are so...tight!" He moaned, pressing his hips against hers. He kissed her again, lowering his hands to her breasts as he quieted her moans into

his mouth.

"Mmm...oh, Data, yes! ahh..You...I love you..." She felt a tear fall from her left eye, witch Data noticed. He gently wiped it away, and kissed her passionately.

"I...love you...too. So much..." He quickened his pace, reaching down and carefully rubbing her clit with his thumb. Sam let out a gasp and hugged him to her,

tighter. This told him he was doing it right. Data leaned close to her ear and whispered,

Soon, Data made a steady pace, gentle, yet hard thrusts, his mouth gently kissing hers. He loved watching her face as he drove himself into her. Her cheeks

were flushed, while her lips were slightly parted. Data leaned down and suckled gently on her neck, moaning in pleasure as Sam tightened her muscles around

him. Sam whimpered and buried one hand in his hand, as her other hand reached down. Curious, she gently cupped his balls, earning a gasp from Data. He

sped up slightly, pressing his hips hard against hers.

"Data...Don't worry. I won't break." Sam whispered into his ear. Data pressed himself close to her, slowing his pace as he kissed her.

"I...do not wish to rush this...Ohh...you feel wonderful..."He closed his eyes, moaning as Sam kissed his shoulder. He gently moved his hand further down,

behind her, and cupped her bum in his hands. Data moaned again, louder.

"Ohhhh...Data...Just like this, yesss..." Sam cried out, and threw her head back. He could feel her walls tightening around him, and he saw her eyes widen.

Data knew from the look on her face she was close to orgasm. Sure enough,

"Data! I think I'm...ahhh..." Sam grabbed the sheet with one hand and Data's shoulder with the other.

"Shh...my darling," Data thrust a little harder, his thumb still stroking her sensitive bud.

"Let go, my sweet, and enjoy it...Come apart in my arms, I will catch you..." Sam screamed and arched her back, Her walls clamping down hard on him as she

came. Data kept his pace, wanting to draw out her orgasm. But the feeling of her warm, slick walls around him, tightening, and the sound of her cries were too

much. He quickly pulled out, just before he came, spilling his release onto the sheets.

"Ohh..."Data gripped his still hard member as the last spasms of pleasure shot through his circuits. Sam grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down on

top of her, kissing him.

"You are amazing, Data. I love you..."She murmured. Data kissed her back, burying his hands in her hair.

"I love you too...Ohh... I love you so much..." Data leaned against her, holding her to him as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Sam relaxed against the

pillows, running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her chest. They stayed like this for a few moments before Data pulled out, and rolled off

of her. He looked down and saw a few drops of blood on the blanket, but reminded himself that he'd been her first. He felt her gently rest her head against his

chest, and wrapped his arms around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another M rated chapter!**

Sometime during the night, Data picked Sam up, and laid her on the bed, wrapping a clean comforter around both of them. He held her the

whole night, unable to believe how lucky he was. That night had seemed like a dream, but Data found he wanted more. He activated his

dream program and drifted off to sleep, still holding Sam in his arms.

Sam woke first, feeling slightly sore in her hips and below. She opened her eyes, and saw Data lying next to her, his eyes closed as he slept.

She smiled and carefully shifted closer to him. It caused a little bit of pain, and she winced, hissing slightly. Almost instantly, she heard a click,

and saw Data's eyes open. She smiled at him.

"Good morning," She said. Data sat up, and pulled the blanket down, looking at her in alarm.

"You are in pain." Was all he said. Sam sighed, and pulled him down next to her.

"I'm a little sore, but that's it. I'm fine, I promise." She said. He wasn't sure if he believed her; Data's ethic program was all but screaming at

him for causing her this pain. but then he remembered something from his study of humans. Most females, when they have sex for the first

time, experience some pain, and often times bleed. this made him feel a little better, but he still didn't like the fact that he caused her pain at

all.

"Perhaps we should refrain from sexual activity for a while..." He said, lying next to her. Sam sighed, rolled her eyes and hugged him. She

tutted when she felt him stiffen slightly; they were both still naked. She looked up at him and kissed him tenderly.

"Data...I was fully aware of what happened last night. I wasn't drunk, or drugged. But I was ready, and willing to give myself to you."

Data's eyes held sadness as he touched her cheek. She seemed to read his mind, and said,

"I know last night was your second sexual encounter, and your first was with a woman who was under the influence, and not herself. But I

wasn't. I love you Data. I don't care that you're an android; I'm not with you because you're "Data, the Soong type android'' but because

you're...Data. Sweet, funny, kind, loving, and beautiful. And not just this," She lightly touched his penis. "But this," She touched his chest,

where his heart would be. Data took a second to understand what she meant, but when he did, he smiled at her, kissing her lips tenderly.

"I still believe you deserve better...but I cannot express how much you mean to me..." He murmured, lazily lingering his lips over hers as he

gazed into her eyes.

He still felt hesitant about making love to her again, but that didn't stop him from being tempted. the scent of her still surrounded him, and the

feel of her warm, soft, bare skin against his was arousing him as well. But he closed his eyes, kissing her. Sam was aware that he was still

trying to hold back, but that he also wanted her again; the evidence of that was slowly growing harder, pressing against her belly. She pulled

him closer and reached down before he could stop her. Her fingers lightly stroked his shaft, earning a strangled moan from him.

"Please...stop..." He whispered, not meaning it. He gazed at her, still fighting his desire. But the look she was giving him was breaking his

willpower down. She rolled them over, and pinned him down, straddling his hips. Data let out a shuddering breath, his eyes slightly wider in

shock. He didn't seem to have the strength to stop her from doing what she she was doing. But then he realized that he wanted her to

continue. Data moaned as he felt her mouth on his neck. He closed his eyes, running his fingers through her hair, trying to pull her mouth to

his. She let him, but didn't let him use his tongue. This seemed to aggitate him, but he let her know by gently grinding his hips aganst hers.

Sam giggled and pushed him down, giving him a stern, yet playful look.

Sam had always wanted to see what turned him on, what excited him. she knew he liked the scent of her hair, and her soap. But she wanted

to see his reaction to certain things, and now that he'd gotten her well over her fear of men parts, she felt she was able to do anything.

Data couldn't believe how wonderful her mouth felt on his skin. he sighed as she ran her tongue gently over his nipple. this wasn't really

sensitive place for him, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He wondered how far she wanted to go with this, but at the same time couldn't get

enough of it; he wanted more.

Sam too her time, kissing, licking and stroking him. She kept her grey eyes on his yellow ones as she moved further down. As her fingers

reached his member, his eyes widened as he suddenly realized what she had in mind. On one hand, he was curious, but on the other, a little

nervous. That was one thing he'd never experienced. Remembering her uneasiness from before, he tried to speak.

"You do not have to-" He gasped in surprise as she lightly kissed the tip of his cock. Now or never, Sam thought. She watched his face as she

closed her mouth around him. Data let out a glorious moan, throwing his head back against the pillows. His fingers were in her hair,

encouraging her. Sam smiled, and ran her tongue up and down the shaft, over the head, and back down again, while sucking in between. For

the first time in his life, Data couldn't think. His positronic brain couldn't understand the feelings it was recieving, but boy was it loving them. He

cried out again, but this time he bucked his hips slightly. Gasping, he pulled her gently away from his throbbing member, and back up to his

mouth.

"Ohhh...You...that felt amazing...but...I want to be inside you..." Data moaned. Sam kissed him, her hands running up and down his bare

chest.

"I thought you wanted to stay away from sex for a while...?" She teased, rubbing her soaked center against his shaft. Data moaned again,

and grabbed her hips. He looked up at her and said,

"Let me try something first..."

He rolled them back over, so that he was above her, and carefully slid his finger into her. She sighed and moaned in pleasure; he knew her

well enough to know she wasn't faking, so he kissed her in submission, and she pounced before he had the chance to mount her.

"What...? Ahhhh..."He whimpered as she let him sink into her, while she straddled him.

* * *

Data could get enough of her. That was the thought that kept going through his mind the rest of shore leave. He knew he had to be careful,

that she wasn't unbreakable, and that thought always seemed to calm him down. After that morning, they'd decided to save the love making

for night time, when it wasn't so hot, and so they could spend time outside. but that didn't stop Data from wanting to take her while they went

on hikes, in the boat, and even in the water.

With only four days left of their vacation, they wanted to make the most of their time. But today, they had no choice but to stay indoors. The

rain pattered hard against the windows, and the clouds darkened the sky, but the fireplace was crackling merrily as they curled together on

the sofa. Sam read the other stories from _The Tales of Beatle The Bard_ while Data closed his eyes, playing with her hair and listening intently.

"Geordi told me you were raised in the city, but adapted well to the country. Did you wish to live there instead of the city?" Data asked as she

took a break to make tea.

"Yes and no. I love the country, but...it scares me sometimes. I mean...What do we do if the place catches on fire? If we're out here, there's no

one around for miles to help; The house would be destroyed by the time help came."

"That is logical." Data agreed. He accepted the cup she handed him as she sat back down.

"But, other than that, and the bugs, I love being out here. Except that!" She jumped slightly as bolt of lightning flashed across the sky outside.

Data chuckled and hugged her close to him.

"It is alright, love. You are perfectly safe in here; in fact, I would be in more danger than you out there."

"And that's why you're staying inside, with me!" She hugged his middle, giggling.

After dinner, which was Sam's mother's pot roast (Data found himself looking forward to it, not because he was hungry, but because he could

smell it cooking the whole day) Data once again insisted Sam sit at the table, while he did the dishes.

"You cooked a wonderful meal, allow me to clean up. Besides, I am quicker than you at washing dishes." He'd said. Sam sat, admiring Data's,

um, anatomy from behind as he finished up. She came and stood behind him, running her hands over his rear end, earning a slight jump, and a

chuckle.

"What? You have a nice ass," Sam replied. Data raised his eyebrows.

"Do my ears deceive me? I have never heard that kind of language from your lips before!" Data turned and playfully flicked soapy water at her.

Sam laughed and gave him one last squeeze before running to the bedroom, hiding under the blankets on the bed. Data wrung his hands on

the dishtowel and tossed it on the counter as he followed at a run. She shrieked with laughter as Data climbed under the blankets with her,

pinning her down and tickling her everywhere he could reach.

Sam gasped for breath, trying to pull her feet away from Data's outstretched hands, but failed; he was much stronger than she was. She

gave in, burying her face under the pillow, still gasping as she giggled. Data decided to show her some mercy, as long as she let him pull the

pillow off her face.

"You are so adorable when you laugh..." He chuckled, kissing her lips as he pinned her down to the bed.

"Mmm...hahaha, I doubt that, but thank you. I love you..." She sighed into his mouth and hugged him tightly. Data closed his eyes and moved

to her neck, lightly kissing her soft skin. He was surprised when her shoulder jerked up, blocking his attack. He looked at her, about to ask if

she was okay.

"I need a shower," Was all she said. Data hung his head and chuckled. Then he got an idea. Smiling seductively at her, in his sexy purr like

voice, he asked,

"May I join you?"

This caught Sam off guard. She snorted and giggled before answering.

"I guess, sure. It's not like you haven't seen it before." So, after grabbing clean clothes, and making sure the thunderstorm had passed, they

made their way to the bathroom, where Sam laid out fresh towels for them.

Data had never had the chance to observe a human bathe, and he felt slightly ashamed, like he was invading her privacy, but the thought

was wiped from his mind as she stood before him, naked. He quickly joined her, removing his drawstring sweatpants, and T- shirt, followed by

his underwear. He let Sam control the temperature of the water, since it wouldn't bother him either way. She stepped in, after Data made sure

it wasn't too hot, and Data soon followed.

This gave him a lovely view of her backside, which he did not resist the urge to touch. He now was able to count the freckles on the back of

her shoulders, which he found attractive on her. He lightly cupped her bum, earning a giggle. Then he brought his hands around her waist and

hugged her close to him.

"You are beautiful even from behind..." He whispered as she finished lathering up the pouf she had in her hands.

"And so are you, love." She smiled, brushing her hips against him. Data chuckled and took the pouf from her.

"May I? I have never had the pleasure of washing a woman before." Sam bit her lip, but nodded.

Data started at her neck, pressing the fluffy sponge into her skin, and made his way down gently squeezing her breasts as he washed

them. Sam sighed, leaning back against his chest as he moved his hand further down. The stream of water washed away the remnants of the

soap, leaving the scent of peaches lingering on her skin instead. Data closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and pressing

himself close to her. His hand moved down still but Sam's stopped him as he reached between her legs.

"Let me do that..." She felt a little weird letting him wash her there; that was called _privates_ for a reason! She washed herself and gave the

pouf back to Data, who smiled and worked on her back.

When she was squeaky clean, Data resisted no longer. He pressed himself close to her, pinning her against the wall as he kissed her hard.

Sam let out a soft moan, partly surprised, but enjoying the sudden attack. Data crouched in front of her, his mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses

and light nips on her skin. Her belly quivered as he kissed her there. _Another ticklish spot_, he noted to himself for later. Data draped her left leg

over his shoulder, and gently gripped her hips as his mouth found it's target. She gasped and moaned, burying her fingers in his wet hair.

Data watched as her back arched in pleasure, and he continued sucking gently on her clit. He added a finger, slowly dragging it in and out of

her. The noises she was making were only encouraging him.

"Data..." she whispered breathlessly. but he kept up his actions, until he felt her getting close. Data gently pulled back, and stood back up.

He held her leg up still as he thrust his cock into her. They both moaned, as Data buried himself completely inside her. Sam's head fell back

against the shower wall, as Data thrust hard into her. His mouth descended onto her neck, sucking gently as he continued his movements. It

didn't take long for them both to climax. Sam arched her back, clutching her lover's back as Data's hand slammed against the wall while he

quickened his thrusts. With one last hard move, He groaned loudly, pulling out as he came.

Needless to say, after the shower, they didn't even bother getting dressed. Instead they dried off, and curled together under the covers.

**That's all for now! :) I shall be taking a break for a few days before working on my other stories. Life is starting to take over, you know.**


End file.
